Parle moi
by Bluette
Summary: La guerre finit,la paix est là mais les survivants demandent vengeance pour leurs morts. C'est l'apparition des CM: Des Aurors ayant le droit de vie et de mort sur les mangemorts qu'ils attrapent. Qu'arrivera til à Drago en fuite depuis 5 ans?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK **_Rowlings :_** Seul l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que quelques personnages.

**_Pairing _**: Harry/Drago, et vous verrez plus tard pour les autres !

**_Rating :_** Romantique, noir et agrémenté de mon humour cynique ! Ajoutez à cela quelques scènes chaudes vous obtiendrez un **rating de classe R** (sans violence gratuite).

**_Note : Merci tout spécial à Zoomalfoy et à Yami Aku pour m'avoir aidé à poster ! Sans aucun doute que j'y serait encore sinon ! ' _**

**Parle moi**

**De Bluette**

**Chapitre1 : Parle-moi de tes guerres…**

_(Hivers, janvier, Quartier De La Mendiante, le bas fond du monde magique de la Russie)  
_

Il avait plu à verse toute la nuit et les incessantes trépidations au-dessus de sa tête l'avaient constamment tenu éveillé, ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Dans cette minuscule pièce borgne installée sous les combles, la moiteur en était insupportable et semblait vouloir s'insinuer jusqu'à même dans son épiderme. Les draps souillés du lit à une place, la mince couverture qui n'avait de couverture que le nom lui envoyait régulièrement des frissons dans tout son corps qui semblait vouloir rechercher désespérément un peu de chaleur dans ça texture trop fine et trop rêche. Il alluma l'ampoule nue au plafond et grimaça de dégoût devant le sol sal et poussiéreux de terre battue et de vielles pierres. Les mûrs de chaux en décompositions avancées où de pauvres âmes comme la sienne avait jeté leurs haines et leurs peurs sous formes de graffitis obscènes ne valaient pas mieux.

Il se laissa tomber sur la paillasse qui lui servait de matelas en poussant un soupir, puis porta une main à son visage pour finalement fermer les yeux.

Noir…

Un gouffre sans fond et sans espoir qui vous englouti…

Une angoisse qui vous prend au cœur comme un étau, des cris de colère…

Les siens ?

Des sueurs froides, le cœur qui se met à battre de plus en plus fort…

- acceda no vita ! Hurla t-il soudainement en rouvrant les yeux.

Un corbeau lumineux sortis de la baguette magique usée pour aller frapper une femme aux formes fantomatiques. Le choque fut violent comme sa peur, faisant crier celle qui prenait tant plaisir à le torturer physiologiquement depuis bientôt 2 mois. La créature se mit alors à ce tordre sur elle-même toujours suspendu dans les airs en ce qui semblait être de la douleur. Mais pouvait elle seulement en ressentir? Elle redressa alors sa tête aux formes flou et brumeuses pour planter ses yeux terriblement nets et rouges sang sur lui avant de disparaître dans un rire crissant et aigue avec aux fond des notes des promesses de vengeances.

Comme toujours.

Les yeux dilatés par la peur, l'iris rétrécis par la haine il aurait voulu pousser un hurlement de rage au lieu d'un cris d'agonie à l'arôme de pleures.

Comme toujours.

Mais au lieu de cela, il enfila à la hâte et avec des gestes nerveux et tremblant ses vêtements de la veille qui semblaient se moquer de lui, plier qu'ils étaient, avec soins sur une chaise en fer rouillée.

Un jean noir, un t-shirt noir et un manteau de grosses mailles de laine, noir également, étaient encore imprégnés de la sueur de sa fuite devant des Aurors. En ces temps de guerres le gouvernement les avait habilité à tuer quiconque prenait la fuite lors de leur interpellation et c'est bien avec une chance de buveur de Felix Felicis qu'il avait pu en réchapper.

Un soupir las lui échappa.

Il ne se regarda pas dans la glace à moitié brisée et piquée, fixée de manière des plus précaires au dessus du lavabo, lorsqu'il se mit à faire sa toilette.

Une fois l'eau glacée au reflet d'un brun des plus suspect arrêter il se mit en devoir de s'habiller rapidement. Cela fait il prit ses longs cheveux blonds platine dans une main, en fit une queue de cheval haute avec un élastique noir, attrapa son sac à dos et les maigres effet qu'il renfermait et le balança sur mon épaule pour enfin quitter ce lieu misérable.

Il était 5h30 du matin et le gardien de ce refuge pour les fugitifs de son espèce grimaça agacé quand il l'informa de la présence d'une Veuve dans les mûrs de son établissement.

- Quel s'loprie ces bestiaux là ! j'vais 'cor pour en avoir p'our des lunes p'our m'en d'barrasser !

En réponse, son jeune client lui fit un pauvre sourire d'encouragement, lui donna sa clé et quitta le sombre établissement dans lequel il s'était caché durant ces 3 derniers mois.

Arrivée dehors il s'arrêta. Hésitant.

- Et maintenant ? Par où aller ? Murmura t-il de sa voix lasse et cassée.

Cela faisait trois ans que Drago avait fuit le manoir Malfoy et son quotidien qui se nourrissait abondamment de lui, ne lui laissant que des bleus et des miettes indigestes.

La guerre contre le Seigneurs des Ténèbres avait été déclarée officiellement par le gouvernement de Singrepour à la fin de sa sixième année avec la mort de Dumbeldore, sa fuite et la trahison de Severus. Puis au bout de deux années acharnées qui suivirent ses évènement sordides le Survivant avait mis fin au conflit en réunissant puis en anéantissant les 6 Oxcrures qui protégeaient Voldemort de la mort et de la vieillesse.

Le peu qu'il en savait il l'avait lu dans les journaux.

Mais comme après toute guerre les survivants demandèrent vengeance pour leurs morts et c'est là que débuta la _Chasse aux mangemorts et aux collaborateurs. _

Le gouvernement avait mis toute ses forces dans ses poursuites, prenant de nouvelles directives et créant de nouvelles lois pour les appuyés. Ainsi Drago apprit, à ses dépends, que les Aurors avaient le droits de tuer quiconque prendrait la fuite lors de leur interpellation… Surtout si les fuyards semblaient faire partie « de la même famille » que Celui-Qui-Avait-Péri.

Mais le plus effrayant fut la création des **CM** :

Il s'agissait d'Aurors qui avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et qui s'étaient « spécialiser » dans la traque des mangemorts.

Mais mangemorts n'étaient pas qui voulait avait il apprit avec un rictus ; ainsi le gouvernement ne vous reconnaissait comme tel que si ! Et seulement si ! Vous aviez la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras.

Dans ce cas là_ « le CM a droit de vie et de mort » _sur vous.

Pas de chance pour Drago donc !

L'instant de crise de rire – nerveuse on s'en doute bien- passé il s'était senti terrifié par la folle marge que signifiait cette phrase. Et si il se faisait attraper par l'un d'eux, que se passerait t-il ? Ces sorciers pourraient-ils le torturés à loisir avant de le livrer aux détracteurs?

Et c'est avec une peur un peu plus oppressante que Drago avait continué à vivre sa vie de fuyard.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans en tout et pour tout qu'il fuyait la justice de ce monde. Il logeait dans des bouges lugubres où il côtoyait des gens tels que lui ainsi que les laissés-pour-compte de cette société qu'il exécrait. Pas mal de Cracmols et de gens qui s'était vu condamnés par elle pour ne pas avoir voulu mourir sur son sein avec le sourire.

Mais la veille tout avait basculé. Et tel un loup qui fuit sa tanière après avoir flairer l'odeur de l'homme, Drago se sauvait, mettant le plus de distance possible entre les Aurors et sa personne.

Instinctivement il évitait de jeter un coup d'œil aux vitrines. Ce à quoi il ressemblait ne l'intéressait plus et aucun visage n'aurait pu de toute manière lui paraître plus étranger que le sien.

Dans la rue enténébrée, encore silencieuse une odeur de café se faufilait péniblement au milieu des relents de détritus qui la jonchait.

Il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose de chaud pour mieux réfléchir à la direction à prendre. Ainsi, il entra dans la pénombre d'un boui-boui tout en longueur, se laissant tomber sur une banquette noire, adossée à un mur badigeonné de peinture anthracite assortie à la table de bois couleur charbon.

Il aimait bien l'endroit. Il y venait de temps en temps pécher des informations sur son pays natal auprès des voyageurs et des vagabonds.

Il était un homme sans rêves mais pas sans souvenirs aussi la nostalgie avait une grande place en lui.

Une fois installé Drago reçu un café noir.

Il n'était pas un des meilleurs clients mais pour avoir taper dans l'œil de la jeune Serveuse dès le premier jours il n'avait plus a demander la carte.

- Merci Mashka

- De rien ! Tu te lèves bien tôt toi ! Des courses à faire ?

Elle avait une voit flûté qui aiguillait naturellement le triste bar.

- Pas vraiment. C'est mon dernier jour ici. Et je me suis dis que j'allais te dire au revoir.

- Menteur ! Dit plutôt que tu ne voulais pas partir le ventre vide !

Drago rigola doucement. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours ternes.

- Bon alors je vais te servir un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! Et alors qu'il allait protester elle rajouta – offert par la maison bien sûr ! Et elle s'en alla vite fait à la cuisine.

Drago l'a regarda partir s'en pouvoir rien y faire. Il s'étonnerait toujours de voir que les gens qui en avaient le moins étaient ceux qui donnaient le plus.

Un soupir las lui échappa.

Perdu dans des idées aussi sombres que son café il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil russe vinrent éclairer la table devant lui qu'il reprit conscience et chercha Mashka des yeux.

Elle était encore dans les cuisines semblait t-il. Puis son regard balaya le bar et il repéra deux hommes en vêtements sombres qui étaient assis de l'autre côté de l'étroite allée centrale. L'un était en face de lui et semblait regardé dans sa direction. Cela n'aurait pas inquiété plus Drago si il n'avait pas aperçu CES yeux.

Couleur qui enveloppe et calme, mais aussi, emblème de l'éternité et des renaissances pour les Druides des temps anciens ; couleur des œuvres accomplies pour la régénération de l'âme et par extension, de la charité, pour les sorciers ; couleur béni chez les Saints des Moldus…le Vert…oui le Vert…Mais ce vert là était froid.

Ce vert avait noué sa gorge et avait enveloppé son crâne lui faisant tourner la tête…

Un mouvement brusque à ses côtés obligea Drago à détourner son regard. L'homme qui lui tournait jusqu'alors le dos c'était retourné faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise et entraînant un sursaut chez les quatre autres personnes qui étaient attablés près d'eux.

Ron wealsey ! Cria l'âme du blond comme elle aurait pu crier à l'apparition de la mort elle-même lorsqu'il reconnu la crinière rousse et les yeux qui sous la haine avaient presque viré au doré, semblant rallumer un brasier vieux de 5 ans.

Drago se jeta hors de sa chaise et courut vers la sortie, un sort le rata de peu et il passa la porte. C'est à peine si il entendit les pas de courses de ses poursuiveurs, son cœur lui tonnait aux oreilles avec force. Il savait que sa seule chance d'en réchapper était d'atteindre la forêt Obscure qui bordait la ville. Il accéléra un peu plus sa course

Les ruelles étaient trop courtes pour permettre aux deux Aurors de lui lancer un sort dans le dos, permettant ainsi à Drago de fuirent allégrement sans perdre de terrain. Le jeune homme avait toujours été très rapide et il espérait en ce moment critique que cette qualité, qui avait toujours eu le dont de faire rire son père à gorge déployée, lui serait salutaire aujourd'hui.

Enfin il arriva au bord de la forêt ! Il n'aurait plus qu'à compter sur sa bonne étoile pour ne pas recevoir de mauvais coup avant d'en atteindre la bordure.

_« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! »_ S'encourageait il avec hargne

Cris de rages et insultes fusaient derrière lui.

Enfin il parvint à la bordure de la sombre forêt.

_« Cours ! _

_Sautes ! _

_Gaffes aux racines traîtresses qui dépassent de la terre ! _

_Cours ! _

_Slaloms entre les arbres noirs ! _

_Vite ! »_

- Endoloris ! Cria une voix et un éclair rouge frappa un arbre proche du fuyard.

Drago n'avait pas l'intention de stopper sa course folle mais lorsqu'il un cris de douleur se fit entendre derrière lui il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner.

Wealsey était à terre et l'arbre qu'il avait frappé de son sortilège l'instant d'avant cherchait à nouveau à le frapper de ses branches. Drago vit alors Potter se placer devant son ami tel un preux chevalier. Le blond en avait vu assez et il reprit sa course. Il lui semblait lui avoir poussé des ailes devant ce nouvel espoir de réchapper à ses ennemis.

Les cris de leur bataille l'accompagnant, il s'aida de ses deux mains pour grimper la pente en face de lui, il manqua de glisser deux fois tant le sol est gelé, et s'accrochait désespérément à des troncs rachitiques pour la gravir. Enfin, il déboula sur un terrain presque plat qu'il longea un moment. Drago jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière lui mais nulles traces de ses poursuivants. Rassuré mais haletant, il se permit de ralentir sa course.

Les arbres s'estompaient dans l'obscurité et le brouillard. Il y avait des trous dans lesquels l'ancien serpentard s'enfonçait presque jusqu'au genoux et des canettes d'aluminium craquèrent sous ses pieds. Il prit alors conscience que dans sa panique il avait oublié le sort de dissimulation et tout en pestant contre son laissé allé il se dépêcha d'y remédier avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il courait mais son corps cria bientôt grâces. Ses muscles étaient lourds et tendus, sa gorge brûlait, sa tête lui tournait…

Il est vrai qu'avec son statu de reprit de justice Drago ne mangeait pas tous les jours à sa faim et si il était un très bon sprinteur, il ne valait rien en endurance. Il tint bon encore cinq minutes avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, les bras de chaque côté du corps, la tête vers le ciel et la bouche qui tentait de happer un peu plus d'air. Les feuilles humides et la terre noire glacée lui faisant un bien fou, son corps entier semblant brûler.

Le débit cardiaque revenu à un rythme un peu plus calme, Drago se releva et observa les environs. Il eu alors bien du mal à étouffer un rire nerveux lorsque qu'il se rendis compte qu'il était bien incapable de se repérer.

Deux claques sur ses cuisses plus tard et il commençait à trottiner à l'aveuglette.

Pourtant une minute plus tard Drago stoppa brusquement, les sens en alerte.

_« Hm…Rien » _

Puis…des frottements de branches à ses côtés se firent entendre mais il ne distingua rien de plus. Pas de Wealsey menaçant de l'Advacadavrisé ni de Potter aux yeux de tueurs, pas plus que d'animal sauvage.

Soudain, un craquement plus fort le fit se retourné. Une ombre se dessina. Drago plissait les yeux mais ne voyait pas mieux. L'ombre se rapprocha lentement, se mouvant avec souplesse entre les arbres. Oui ! Il s'agissait bien d'un animal, il en était certain maintenant, mais cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant vu la taille de l'ombre !

- Tempera Lumos ! Murmura t-il et aussitôt une lumière faiblarde ce fixa au bout de sa baguette. Le jeune Malfoy l'a leva doucement vers l'ombre et emprisonna bientôt les yeux de l'animale qui se figea. C'était de féroces et magnifiques yeux jaunes qui laissèrent aussi le jeune homme à l'arrêt. Puis, avec lenteur il balaya le corps de l'animal et son cœur s'emballa.

Si Drago avait été plus calme il aurait sans doute décris l'animal comme étant :

- une boule de fourrure faisant concurrence à un ourson avec son 40cm de haut et son presque une mètre de long.

- une fourrure dense et luisante, de couleur foncer qui s'éclaircissant à la tête et les flancs,

- une queue touffu qui bien que longue ne touchait pas le sol

- un museau allongé

- trapu avec des griffes et une mâchoires redoutable

- Bref : une Glouton

Mais tout ce que son esprit pu formuler fut :

_« Une belette de l'Enfer !!!! »_

Puis tout se passa très vite. Le gros mammifère se mit à courir dans sa direction trop vite pour que le jeune sorcier puisse prononcer un sort et il se retrouva sur le dos avec l'animal qui lui écrasait la cage thoracique de par son poids. 35kg tout de même !

Mais l'instant suivant, sous les yeux ébaillis du prédateur, la proie commença à rapetisser pour finalement ne laisser entre ses grosses pattes aux griffes acérées qu'un tas de vêtements et une petite boule de poile brune. Drago venait de réussir sa transformation en animagus et c'est sous ma forme d'un louveteau un peu trop mince qu'il prit la fuite…oui vous avez bien entendu : un louveteau et non un loup ! Pas même un jeune loup !

A cela Drago n'avait aucune explication. Certains anciens livres qu'il avait lu parlaient _d'affectation de l'inconscient sur le subconscient …_de_ trop de peurs refoulées qui empêcherait le Changeur de grandir, de faire suivre à sa forme animagus celle de son aspect physiques_, bref rien de concrets qui ne lui ai jamais permit d'y remédier.

Le monstre une fois remis de sa surprise se mit à sa poursuite. Bien vite, Drago se rendit compte que son joker risquait de ne lui être d'aucun secours car si il avait pu avoir une chance de semer son poursuivant à travers les arbres et les fourrés en comptant sur sa petite taille il s'avéra que le louveteau n'avait aucune chance en terrain plane et presque dépourvu de haute végétation.

_« Cours !_

_Droite ! Gauche ! _

_Plus vite !_

_Cours ! »_

Drago sentait son allène sur sa nuque, et la bête l'aurait certainement happer dans ses grandes mâchoires si un cou du sort ne l'avait pas fait tomber dans une fosse qui avait été protégée jusque là par de fins branchages. Assurément le poids de la bête en avait eu raison.

Tremblant encore de tout ses petits membres Drago se retourna lentement pour découvrir son tourmenteur pousser des grognements de rage et d'impuissance au fond du trou.

_« Merci Merlin ! Merci Merlin ! Merci Merlin ! Merci Merlin… »_

Le louveteau c'était assit son séant, sa petite gueule entrouverte pointant vers le ciel et répétait cette prière de remerciement en boucle. Il est certain qu'il en aurait pleuré de soulagement si il avait été humain.

Mais hélas, il était écrit que ce moment de féliciter devait mourir juste après avoir vu le jour. C'est ainsi que le jeune animagus entendis en réponse des grognements du monstre un miaulement des plus sauvages. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel pour immédiatement découvrir, perché au dessus de sa tête, aussi menaçante qu'une lame étincelante, un grand puma aux yeux jaune jaunes pailletés de vert.

Un instant Drago se mit à croire que si il ne bougeait pas le terrible félin ne le verrait pas. Triste désillusion lorsque qu'il le vit tomber du ciel sur lui !

Paniqué, le louveteau fit volte face et se mit en devoir de courir pour sa vie, bien en vain, en un bon l'animal l'avait rejoint et plaqué au sol. Puis la large patte se releva et l'animagus n'attendit pas plus pour se remettre à courir.

En réponse, le puma le plaqua une deuxième fois à terre avec une facilité qui fit sentir le jeune homme encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'est alors que le gros chat releva à nouveau sa patte.

Le louveteau sauta alors sur le côté gauche avant de me remettre à courir.

_« Ma seule chance est de le semer en courant de droite et de gauche,_

_Je suis plus petit, plus souple, je peux le semer !_

_Je peux ! »_

Peine perdue. Le gros chat le rattrapa en quelques bonds et commença à lui faucher les pattes arrière à l'aide de ses grandes pattes avant.

Triste spectacle qui se déroulait au fond de la forêt Sombre.

Spectacle joué d'avance.

Le louveteau perdait l'équilibre, se redressait, courait, reperdait l'équilibre, poussait des glapissements plaintifs, retombait et lorsqu'au bout de la vingtième fois il perdit pied il ne se releva pas. Drago avait compris que le grand félin ne faisait que jouer avec lui et il était à bout de force.

Cela sembla contrarié l'animal car il lui donna un coup de pattes dans le but, sans aucun doute, de voir sa proie se remettre à courir. Mais le louveteau s'y refusa. Il semblait maintenant que la souris fatiguée attendait le coup de grâce du chat.

Et lorsque le louveteau vit la grande gueule s'ouvrir, découvrant des cros acérés ce fut aussi sa vie qu'il revit défilé devant ses yeux et un glapissement angoissé fut la seule chose qui sorti de la petite gueule rose.

…

Mais la morsure fatale ne vainc jamais.

…

Le puma le prit par la peau du cou à la manière des félins transportant leur petit et se mit en marche. Drago était tétanisé et n'osait faire un mouvement, de peur de voir la gueule se refermer sur lui et lui priser la nuque.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit une voix au-dessus de lui, que le blond s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux.

- Putain de petit corgnau ! On peut dire que la chance t'a encore gâté !

Wealsey était assis sur ses fesses, au bord de la fosse où était tombé le monstre, les mains sales et pleines de terres et de lianes noires. Il souriait. Etrange alors que ses yeux jetaient plutôt des éclairs. Mais comment que faisait il au bord du gouffre qui avait englouti la bête ?

…

Et Drago comprit.

La grosse belette qui était tombée dans la fosse n'était autre que le Wealsey sous sa forme animagus !

_« Merlin !... S… se pourrait t-il que la créature que me bave dessus en ce moment soit… »_

- Bon et bien il me semble que je doive te féliciter Harry pour l'avoir attraper avant moi !

Le rouquin souriait toujours et Dargo entendit le puma ronronner en retour, se sentant un peu plus désemparé et provoquant un éclat de rire puissant du jeune Auror.

Puis le louveteau sentit la main du roux sur ma fourrure tachée de terre et il lui sembla qu'il voulait le prendre de la gueule d'Harry-gros-chat.

- Eh ben Malfoy tu savais pas que dans tout les contes les loups finissent mal ? Même les tout mignons comme toi ? Et il éclata d'un rire moqueur en lui pinçant une cuisse méchamment.

Le louveteau poussa un piaulement de douleurs et se mit à trembler de plus bel. C'est alors, qu'Harry-gros-chat émit un grondement envers le tourmenteur tout en le mettant hors de sa porté, fâchant celui- ci par la même occasion.

- Sa va ! C'est pas parce que c'est toi qui à choper cet enfant de salaud que j'ai pas le droit d'en profiter un peu hein ! Il s'était levé et semblait bien remonté contre son camarade mais un deuxième grondement ce celui-ci lui fit lâcher la bataille et il se mit en marche, retraçant le chemin de l'allée.

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste par moment toi alors ! Il se pencha et Drago vit qu'il ramassait ses maigres effets puis un peu plus loin deux baguettes tout en continuant à râler à voix basse. Le chemin se poursuivit alors dans une ambiance un peu tendu. Et sans que le blond ne s'en aperçoive son corps se détendit et il se laissa ballotter dans la gueule étrangement rassurante. Alors Harry-gros-chat se remit à ronronner finissant de détendre entièrement le petit corps et c'est à peine si Drago entendit le plus jeune des Wealsey pester lorsqu'il s'endormit, vaincue par la fatigue, par la vie, par Harry.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_** Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK **_Rowlings :_** Seul l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que quelques personnages.

**_Pairing _**: Harry/Drago, et vous verrez plus tard pour les autres !

**_Rating :_** Romantique, noir et agrémenté de mon humour cynique ! Ajoutez à cela quelques scènes chaudes vous obtiendrez un **rating de classe R** (sans violence gratuite).

**Je remercie tout spécialement ceux qui m'ont laissé sous trace de review, un commentaire, un encouragement ou encore une bonne dose de bonne humeur !**

**Merci donc à : **Zoomalfoy, Yami Aku, Blizzy, Blue-Prince, elorra31, Louange et à Leelo calavera !

Je vous tous répondu normalement !

**Note **: Les pensées son en _italiques_

**Chapitre 2 : Parle moi de tes Droits !**

_(Londres, côté magique)_

Lorsque Drago se réveilla il était étendu sur un martela assez fatigué si on en jugeait par la répartition inégale de la laine sous le tissu, une épaisse couverture de lin recouvrant son corps nu.

_« Nu ! »_

Drago se redressa d'un bond, faisant grincer les ressorts du lit, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Qui m'a dévêtu ? » puis doucement, à travers le voile de panique les derniers évènements lui revinrent, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher quelques frissons.

- Par contre je ne me souvenais pas avoir été emmené dans cette cellule ni d'avoir reprit ma forme d'animagus. Marmonna t-il les sourcils froncés, s'efforçant de gratter un peu plus dans sa mémoire.

Au bout de deux minutes le plus jeune des Malfoy s'avoua vaincu et commençais à faire quelques suppositions :

- Wealsey et Potter ont du m'emmener dans un des nombreux poste d'arrestation qui ont poussés comme des champignons depuis cette glorieuse époque… et quelqu'un à du me rendre ma forme humaine… obligé d'ailleurs puisque en tant qu'animagus il faut que je le veuille… Potter…Potter et ses super pouvoirs va…

Il n'y avait pas de haine, à peine de la moquerie. Drago avait perdu plus que sa liberté dans cette guerre… il était fatigué… et si las de tout…

Mais l'instinct de survie était toujours là et lui refusait l'apaisement qui survient lorsqu'on ne craint même plus pour sa propre vie.

_« Et maintenant ? Où sont donc allés Potter et Wealsey ? Sont il déjà parti ? Récupérer une récompense ? Mais peut être n'en font ils pas parti… oui n'est ce pas ? C'est une élite qu'ils disent ! Et une élite c'est un faible pourcentage ! »_... Drago cherchait à se rassurer car il n'osait imaginé ce que ses kidnappeurs lui feraient tant la détermination dont ils avaient fait preuve dans son arrestation étaient farouche.

C'est alors que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux hommes entrèrent. Ils étaient vêtus de pantalons et de pull en coton noir, d'une cape noire également, bottée de grosses chaussures à crampons, de gants en cuirs qui tenaient respectivement une baguette et une crosse.

Drago déglutit difficilement et resserra fébrilement la couverture sur son corps, tentant de cacher à leur regard la moindre parcelle de sa peau trop blanche. Ils étaient grands, athlétiques, jeune, environs 25 ans, et brun tout les deux. Celui qui était le plus proche du blond, avait une longue et laide cicatrice boursouflée sur la joue gauche, défigurant sans conteste son agréable visage.

Il détourna rapidement le regard. Mieux valait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de ses gardiens. Un ricanement se fit entendre mais Drago garda la tête basse.

Cinq minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort qui le laissa se rendre compte de la température très basse qui régnait dans la cellule. Son corps s'était mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

_« Encore quelques minutes et je me mettrais à claquer des dents ! Vite, cherchons à obtenir quelques informations sur ma condition ! » _

- Que…

- Tient ! Couvre toi ! Le balafré lui coupa la parole et lui jeta à la figure sa chemise. Drago leur jeta un coup d'œil et commença à se tortiller mal alaise lorsque qu'il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de détourner les yeux.

Le serpentard avait toujours été d'une nature très pudique et depuis sa vie d'errance ce trait n'avait fait que s'accentuer d'avantage.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ! Aboya le balafré. Paniqué par ce brusque éclat, Drago fit glisser la couverture de ses épaules, et enfila son t-shirt noir le plus rapidement possible. L'habit était humide et lui arracha un désagréable frisson. Puis il releva les yeux sur les deux hommes ; le corps tendu, s'étant rendu compte que ses geôliers ne lui avait pas donné ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son vieux pantalon.

- Mon pantalon s'il vous plait, tenta Drago timidement en regardant l'objet de sa convoitise dans les mains du balafré. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas trace de son boxer, de ses chaussettes, de ses bottines rapiécées ni de son long manteau en grosse laine noir. Son cœur ce remit à battre sourdement lorsque il vit le balafrer esquisser un rictus.

- Viens donc le chercher.

Drago resta un instant indécis, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol cimenté de la cellule. Les mains crispées sur la couverture dont il avait entourée sa taille trop fine, il fit un pas en avant. Il semblait en cet instant, marcher sur quelque chose d'extrêmement répugnant et de douloureux : ses pieds se soulevant à peine hésitaient à chaque pas à regagner la terre ferme et une fois qu'ils avaient franchis le pas, son corps était parcouru de frissons qui donnait la chair de poule à sa peau pâle.

A un mètre du balafré une des mains de Drago quitta la couverture et se tendit timidement vers l'un des pans du pantalon. Ses doigt se resserrèrent dessus comme des sers et il l'attira lentement vers lui en jetant des coup d'œil apeurés et méfiants aux deux hommes qui, jusque là, n'avaient pas bronchés. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus quand il rencontra une résistance. Le balafré souriait narquoisement.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et tira un peu plus fort mais se ne fut que pour obtenir en réponse un sourire un peu plus large du gardien.

C'est alors qu'un sursaut de son ancien lui refit alors surface et d'ardent des yeux gris bleu tranchant sur son ennemi, Drago lui renvoya à la face la jambe de pantalon qu'il tenait.

- Gardez le donc puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez trouvez en lui le saint Graal ! Je me contenterais de garder cette couverture à moins que vous ne voyiez en elle votre éducation perdue! Dans ce cas je vous l'adonnerais volontiers tant vous me faite pitié !

Les narines de son tourmenteur se mirent à palpiter de fureur et les yeux marron s'assombrirent, et la voix maligne se fit coupante.

- Tu n'es rien ici ! Tu m'entends espèce de chien ! Rien ! Alors maintenant si tu veux tes guenilles tu va laisser tomber ta jupe et tu vas revenir me les demander gentiment en rampant!

Quelle humiliation. Drago tremblait de rage et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il refusait d'obéir à cette brute en mal de pouvoir.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le Survivant dans toute sa puissance.

Habillé de pied en cape de l'uniforme des Aurors, son beau visage figé, ses yeux vert attentifs et froid.

Drago se rendit compte à quel point celui ci avait grandit depuis la sixième année. Il dépassait maintenant les deux gardiens d'une demi tête alors les deux brutes devaient bien mesurer un mètre 80 ! Quand à sa carrure, elle n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un nageur de haute compétition avec ses fortes épaules, sa large poitrine et ses longues jambes musclées.

Drago en comparaison faisait figure de nain rachitique avec son 1 mètre 70 et ses 50kg.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Claqua sa voix en fixant Drago. Que fait il encore à demi nu ? Je vous ferais remarqué que le juge et nous même vous attendons depuis bientôt 10 minutes !

Sa voix était grave et était de l'étoffe des chefs ; l'homme qui n'avait pas encore desserré les dents jusque là se mit alors en devoir d'expliquer la délicate situation… à sa manière.

- C'est la faute du prisonnier Monsieur Potter. Il a refusé de remettre son pantalon en prétextant que cela n'était pas digne d'un Sang Pur de sa condition.

Drago cru que ses cheveux allaient se dresser sur sa tête en entendants ses mensonges diffamatoires prononcés sur un ton neutre.

- Si c'est pour déblatter des cracs vous auriez mieux fait de continuer à jouer le rôle du simplet muet aux tendances voyeuses, _monsieur !_

Fureur et peur se mélangeait dans son sang formant un poison qui menaçait de lui couper la respiration à tout instant. Le Héros du monde sorcier le regarda fixement et Drago sentit comme un étau se resserré sur son crâne. Le noir semblait l'engloutir, puis il se mit à revoir des brides des évènements des dernières minutes, il donna alors tout ce qu'il lui restait de réserve de magie pour expulser Potter hors de son esprit.

Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et Drago tomba à genoux le souffle court, une sueur froide coulant en fines traînées sur ses tempes.

_« Merlin…Je n'avais même pas le droit de gardées mes penser pour moi… »_

Quand Drago trouva la force de relevé la tête Potter était debout devant lui, son vieux pantalon à la main.

- Lève toi Malfoy. Lentement et avec difficulté Drago s'exécuta. L'instant suivant le survivant lui arrachait sa couverture, ignorant son cri de détresse, plaquait son pantalon contre la peau nue et murmura un sort. Le moment d'après le pantalon couvrait le corps du blond.

Le Sauveur attrapa son bras droit d'une poigne de fer, promit au deux gardiens de toucher un mot sur leurs comportements à leur supérieur et le traîna hors de la cellule.

Commença alors un long parcours. Ils arpentèrent de longs couloirs aux mûrs propres et assez décorés, croisèrent des gens qui saluèrent Potter chaleureusement avant de se figer à sa vu pour finir par se mettre à discuter avec effervescence entre eux, ils prient deux fois l'ascenseur, longèrent des bureaux où Drago parvint à déchiffrer suffisamment de noms pour deviner qu'il se trouvait au quartier général des Aurors et par extension de la Justice, pour finir s'arrêter devant une immense porte fermée en bois de chêne.

Là, une dizaine de personnes étaient en train de discuter et Drago supposa avec raison qu'un jugement venaient de prendre fin. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration lorsque Potter se remit en marche vers eux.

Un homme au long cheveux bouclés blonds qui parlait affreusement fort s'arrêta de faire des mouvements de moulinet avec ses mains lorsqu'il vit l'étrange couple approcher.

- Harry ! Mon très cher ami !

Et Drago reconnu alors Gilderoy Lockart, son professeur de DFCM de 3ème Année.

_« Mais que faisais ce niait superficiel et imbue de sa personne ici ? »_

Mais le serpentard n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand il le vis se pencher sur lui et prendre mon menton entre ses doigts fin et manucuré l'obligeant ainsi à lever un peu la tête.

- Mais c'est le petit Malfoy ! Alors mon chaton on s'est fait attraper par le grand méchant loup ?

Son sourire était toujours aussi blanc mais il y avait rajouté une dureté et une perversité qui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Drago.

_« La guerre n'avait elle laissée derrière elle que des hommes dérangés et pervers ?! »_

- Cela suffit, et je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Et Potter frappa sans ménagement sur sa main provoquant un rire tonitruant chez l'homme qui poursuivit tout en le détaillant.

- Alors ? Le héros vient chercher sa récompense au ministère ?

Potter était plus grand que le blond mais celui-ci trichait en portant des bottes à hauts talons. Ainsi le brun et le blond se retrouvèrent nez contre nez.

- oui, et tu ne peux même pas imaginé **quelle** récompense ! Cela avait été dit suffisamment bas pour que seul l'ancien professeur et Drago entendent. Lorsque Potter se recula il affichait le genre de rictus que, Drago gamin, affectionnait lorsque il était à Poudlard : calculateur et suffisant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Wealsey, obligeant les gens encore agglutiné derrière et qui avaient suivit avec intérêt l'échange à s'éloigner et par là même occasion empêchant Gilderoy de répondre.

- Il était temps ! Le vieux bouc commençait à menacer de remettre ça à demain ! Lança t-il à Harry à voix basse en l'apercevant.

Le survivant resserra sa prise sur le bras de son prisonnier, lefaisant grimacer de douleur et en 4 enjambés ils se retrouvâmes devant la porte. Les lourds battants se refermèrent alors sur eux et Drago entendit rire Potter avant qu'il ne réponde à son meilleur ami sur le même ton de confidence :

- Ils n'auraient jamais remis ça à demain, ils sont bien trop curieux de savoir ce que j'ai l'intention de faire de lui !

Drago frissonna.

- Ben ils sont pas les seuls… Maugréa Wealsey avant de se faire couper par la voix rauque du Juge qui leur ordonna d'attacher pieds et poings « le condamner » sur la chaise, au centre de la pièce, avant de s'assoire derrière lui dans les gradins.

Drago se sentait mal et perdu. La salle de tribunal immense comme une arène s'emblait vouloir l'engloutir. Il exécuta un mouvement pour s'installer un plus confortablement sur la chaise dure et fit tinter ses chaînes contres ses bracelets. Il stoppa tout mouvement, ce simple bruit lui ayant paru trop humiliant.

Le tribunal ne comptait que 7 personnes :

- Celui qui devait être le juge de ce tribunal, un type qui lui était inconnu

- Une femme au allure de bibliothécaire coincée d'environ la quarantaine sa plume magique suspendue dans les airs, prête à écrire.

- Un homme que Drago reconnu sous l'identité de Remus Lupin,

_« Merlin me protège cette homme semblet être le chef des Aurors si je ne me trompe pas sur la signification de la broche sur le devant droit de sa cape noir. »_

- Wealsey à sa gauche

- Potter à sa droite

- Un Auror devant la porte d'entrée et un autre sur une du fond.

- Bien, déclara le juge, ça va être vite expédiez. L'homme au visage sévère se pencha un peu en avant, fit glisser ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez aquilin avec son indexe. Il glissa sa main sous la grande pile de papier et après un rapide coup d'œil à celle-ci il redressa son visage et darda ses yeux sur moi.

- Accusé veuillez répondre par oui ou non à mes questions.

On entendit la plume à papote se mettre à gratter contre un parchemin. Le jeune homme stressé à mort ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix se mit à acquiescer par à coup pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

- Vous êtes le sorcier Draco Marius Malfoy, né le 5 juin 19XX. Fils ne Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malfoy. Le juge releva le nez du papier attendant confirmation.

- Oui monsieur… La voix était à peine audible.

- Pas de fioriture ! Oui ou non ! Claqua le juge.

- Oui…

- Vous avez fait vos études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Angleterre jusqu'à votre sixième année avant de rejoindre de votre plein grès le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous rendant coupable de l'entrée de mangemorts dans ce même établissement et complice de la mort d'Albus Dumbeldord, directeur alors de Poudlard.

- je n'ai pas eu le choix !...S'écria-il, incapable de se retenir malgré la conscience qu'il avait de l'inutilité de la chose. Et comme pour confirmer cela le juge frappa un coup sec de marteau sur son bureau.

- Silence !

Drago baissa les yeux et se tassa un peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'impitoyable homme de lois énumérait ce qui semblait être mon sordide parcours.

- Accompagné de Severus Snape, votre parrain, vous êtes devenu à l'âge de 16 ans le plus jeune mangemort. Des rapports minutieux rédigés par des Aurors nous informent que vous avez participez à 23 attaques de villages moldus et de 5 villages de sorciers.

Vous êtes déclaré disparu en 19XX , soit un an après votre premier méfait.

Puis, il y a 1 an, lors de l'arrestation du mangemort Blaise Zabini nous apprenons que vous êtes toujours en vie, et que vous vagabondé de bouge en bouge. Nous n'en apprendrons pas plus puisque ce même mangemort meurt deux mois plus tard. Puis…

- Assassin!!! Drago avait hurlé cela au Juge, tirant sur ses entraves comme un fou furieux. Assassin ! Répéta il, vous n'aviez pas le droit le juger ! Ils étaient de nous tous le dernier qui méritait votre jugement ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Que saviez-vous de Blaise ?!

- Taisez vous immédiatement ! Hurla le juge, libérant doucement la haine que lui insufflait sa personne et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Je vous est dit de répondre par oui ou par non lorsque je vous poserais des questions ! Et je ne vous est rien…

Mais Drago ne le laissa pas répondre et semblait vouloir continuer la plaidoirie de celui qui fut son seul véritable ami, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Alors non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'était pas ce que vous croyez qu'il était ! Ce pourquoi vous l'avez traqué, condamné et tuer !

Le juge fulminait et tremblait de rage.

- Taisez vous mangemort ! Il n'est pas question de ce meurtrier sanguinaire mort comme il le méritait que nous soyons ici ! Mais pour clarifier ce que nous allons faire d'un déchet de votre espèce !

Mais Drago n'en démordait pas, et les paroles de Blaise se mirent à résonner dans sa tête « _N'insulte jamais la mémoire d'un mort car il ne pourra pas se défendre, et tous autant que nous sommes méritons au moins cela si ce n'est pas le pardon de ceux que nous avons offensé _».

Les mains en coupe sur son visage il pleurait à présent et gémissait de douleur son amour pour son frère perdu.

- On n'était que des enfants…lui il se pensait plus fin que tous… Blaise… q… qui pensait que son temps de vivre arriverait si… si il était patient…un enfant qui n'avait vécu que dans la haine et le mépris…trop de mépris…d…de trop de gens… 'nfant qui rêvait de vieillir entourer de mioche lui ressemblant… et qu… qui refusait de périr sur une barricade ou dans un faubourg, un enfant ! Un enfant ! Un enfant !...

Le juge se mit à crier et poursuivit le discourt de sa vie mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas…il n'écoutais plus…un blanc s'était emparé de son esprit, figeant le temps et ses sensations avec lui. Drago ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsque la lourde main de Potter s'écrasa sur son épaule et que de son autre main il releva la manche de son t-shirt qui cachait une partie du tatouage maudit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait été dit mais supposait que ce geste devait clôturer sa sentence.

- Monsieur Harry Potter faisant parti des CM vous avez, comme la loi le dit, soit la possibilité de remettre à la justice votre prisonnier et obtenir la prime qui s'élève à 10000 galions, soit celle de vous rendre maître du prisonnier.

_« Alors c'était cela ! Sois Potter reçoit une petite fortune contre ma vie et ma liberté soit il at la possibilité de se décharger de sa haine des mangemort sur moi ?! Merlin, que ce monde est laid… »_

Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'angoisser d'avantage qu'une voix impersonnel mais néanmoins assurées répondait :

- Comme la justice et la loi me le permettent je décide de garder mon prisonnier et de ne pas toucher la récompense des 10000 gallions.

Le serpentard ne releva pas la tête et pria juste Merlin que le temps n'ai pas trop corrompu l'âme du Survivant.

_« Qu'il ne me fasse pas trop souffrir avant de m'achever ». _

Quand aux diverses réactions elles l'étonnèrent quelques peu par leur virulence. Wealsey avait rejoint Potter à sa droite et il semblait lui reprocher son choix, même si, disait il, qu'elle n'était pas une surprise, mettant en avant le fait qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette « traque » et qu'il méritait la moitié des 10 000 gallions. Le Juge c'était mi du côté du Rouquin et appelait au bon sans du héros.

- Monsieur Potter, je respecte votre décision bien sûr, mais…

- Ma décision est prise monsieur le Juge, le Coupa le Survivant et se tournant vers Wealsey,

Tu as tout à fait raison Ron, tu mérites la moitié de la récompense aussi demain tu recevras dans ton compte à Gringotte la somme de 5000 gallions avec mes remerciement les plus sincères. L'armoire à glace avait les points serrés et Dargo pouvait voir une veine pulsé violement sur son front devenu moite. Potter baissa alors les yeux vers lui et ordonna plus que demanda au juge tout aussi mécontent que Wealsey de lui lire ses droits.

- Selon l'article 4202…

Une porte que l'on claqua fortement coupa le juge dans sa tirade. Wealsey était parti furieux. On attendit Remus Lupin s'excuser et sortir à la suite du fou furieux. Le juge soupira agacé et reprit.

- Selon l'article 4202 du Code Sorcier de XX 19XX, Vous serez placé sous l'autorité de votre Gardien, en l'occurrence Monsieur Harry Potter et Vous devrez respecter les points suivants :

**- Interdiction au droit de pratiquer la magie **

Votre baguette vous sera confisqué et mis sous la garde de monsieur Potter.

**- Interdiction au droit de prendre part à la vie politique et sociale du monde magique**

Cela signifie entre autre que vous ne pourrez pratiquer un métier et en vivre

**- Interdiction au droit de la liberté de déplacement**,

Vous ne pourrez pas sortir sans l'accompagnement de votre Gardien, où alors il vous faudra une décharge de celui-ci et qui ne sera valable que durant 3 heures avant que l'on vous emmène en prison. Si cela venait à ce produire le Gardien devrait verser une amende pour vous récupérer.

**- Interdiction au droit de la protection de l'état et de la justice**

Avec tout ce que cela signifie…

**- Interdiction au droit de possession personnel **

Ce qui reste de votre argent sera utiliser aux dédommagements de la communauté sorcière.

Potter ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout ce temps. Drago quant à lui avait baissé la tête. Il se sentait mal. Son cœur pulsait trop fort et sa tête était trop légère.

- S'il vous plait Monsieur Potter veuillez amener le « mise sous tutelle » Malfoy afin qu'il signe le document ainsi que vous-même.

Drago sentit des mains calleuses et chaudes se placer sur ses poignets enchaînez et insufflez leur magie. L'instant d'après les fers tombait au sol. Le Sauveur prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et l'emmena vers le bureau du Juge. Et c'est comme dans un rêve qu'il prit la plume, signait, lui passait et le regardait signer.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps le lâcha ; le laissant échoué dans les bras du Survivant qui ne sembla même pas s'en étonner. Celui-ci se contenta de passer un bras en dessous de ses jambes et un autre autour de sa taille et lui, **lui **à qui on avait tout prit, se fondit dans l'étreinte du diable, semblant réclamer son réconfort.

Drago se refusa de voir ne serait ce qu'un instant ce monde auquel aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre l'avait abandonné.

Et lorsque le sommeil le happa quelques minutes plus tard, il avait remit son âme ébranlée entre les bras de son ennemi d'enfance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK _**Rowlings :**_ Seul l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que quelques personnages.

_**Pairing **_: Harry/Drago, et vous verrez plus tard pour les autres !

_**Rating :**_ Romantique, noir et agrémenté de mon humour cynique ! Ajoutez à cela quelques scènes chaudes vous obtiendrez un **rating de classe R** (sans violence gratuite).

**NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORT… PARDON DU RETARD…**

**Je remercie tout spécialement ceux qui m'ont laissé sous trace de review, un commentaire, un encouragement ou encore une bonne dose de bonne humeur !**

**Merci donc à : Dragonneva, Xennane, Aestra, Naohito, Samaeltwing, Elorra31, Raikov9 et à taraxacum !**

**Note **: Les pensées sont en _italiques_

**Chapitre 3 : Parle moi de Celui-Qui-Aimait**

_Londres_

Drago se réveilla dans une chambre immense, allongé dans un lit. Il se redressa lentement, prit le temps de se caler confortablement le dos contre le mur et se mit en devoir d'examiner ce qui l'entourait.

Il nota ainsi que le lit était un de ses grands lit à deux places qui sont l'apanache des couples marier, que draps, taies et housse de couette étaient de couleur lilas avec quelques imprimé de brin de lavande de temps en temps, qu'à ses pieds ils y avait une dizaine de petits coussis en forme de cœur de couleur blanc, lilas, bordeaux ou rose pale,

_« Mouai… »_

que la tête était plaqué à un mûr, que le lit était centré à ce mur, qu'il avait une petite commode en bois brun clair de chaque côté, qu'il était du côté droit, qu'il y avait sur le mûr droit une haute et très longue armoire en bois comme il n'en avais jamais vu, qu'au centre de la pièce il y avait une petite table en bois avec deux chaises aux coussin lilas, que derrière elle se trouvait une grande cheminée rustique, que les mûrs étaient blancs, qu'il n'y avait pas de cadres ni d'affiches, et que sur le mur de gauche à quelque mettre du coin du mûr – c'est-à-dire trèèèèès loin de sa pauvre personne- se trouvait une petite porte.

Tout cela donnait à cette chambre, qui à elle seule aurait pu servir d'amarrage à un yoot, un effet de liberté, de fraîcheur et de plénitude des plus grisante.

Drago poussa un soupir entre la béatitude et la résignation et referma les yeux. Son corps se détendit, ses muscles de relâchèrent et il se laissa reprendre dans les bras de Morphé, installé comme un chat de sultan sur toute cet étalage de richesse moelleuse.

…

Un touché sur sa joue le réveilla pour la seconde fois. C'était chaud, doux et rugueux, une caresse emprunte d'assurance et de tant de force qu'il s'en retrouva griser. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le réveille fut beaucoup moins doux que le premier. Pour cause : le Survivant était assit à ses côté sur le lit et c'est quand Drago vis sa main revenir se poser sur une de ses cuisses qu'il comprit à quoi il devait cette agréable caresse. Le rouge de la honte lui monta en flèche à ses joues pâles et un peu trop creuses…

- Bonjours Drago…Bienvenue chez toi…

Sa voix était rauque d'une quelconque émotion et ses yeux étincelaient.

- Bonjour… Que répondre d'autre. Tout lui semblait tellement surréaliste.

- Je ne suis pas une personne très exigeante… **Drago. **Aussi je te demanderais seulement de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Un silence pesant accueillit la requête du Survivant.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, tentant de lire dans l'âme de l'autre. Mais se fut finalement Harry qui céda.

**- Tu** ne veux vraiment **pas **m'appeler par mon nom ?

- …

- …

- Je suis chez toi alors ? Question rhétorique qui avait pour but d'engager une conversation. Drago marchait en terre miner. La sagesse lui disait de rester calme et prudent.

Temps de méfiance semblèrent amuser le Survivant qui répondit avec un mélange d'enthousiasme de fierté :

- Bien vu louv'teau ! Et cette immense chambre n'est que la première pièce du superbe pavillon Harmonie !

_« Bourge mal dégrossie, si tu voulais me faire rougir de honte Potter c'est réussi me dis-je et si tu espérais m'impressionner avec ta baraque c'est raté ! Après le Manoir Malfoy plus aucune échelle de grandeur ni de richesse ne pourrait me surprendre ! »_

- Je suis donc ton prisonnier à vie ? Drago n'aimait plus depuis longtemps les petits jeux de psychologie. Cash, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

- Les mauvaises langues verront sûrement ça comme cela, oui…

Le jeune blond commença à gratter, inquiet du sort qu'on lui réservait.

- Et les autres ?

- La question est plutôt comment aimerais tu que cela soit vu?

Drago s'en retrouva déboussolé.

Il tenta d'extraire de ses derniers mots le plus d'éléments positifs possible. Il lui semblait que sa santé mentale était en jeu.

- Car j'ai mon mot à dire ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de voir ça sous un bon œil pour ne plus te voir comme un prisonnier. Car c'est ton point de vu le plus important dans cette affaire non ?

Rusé ça Drago savait que Harry l'était. Ça il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais joueur, ça, il l'apprenait à l'instant.

- Au revoir les faux semblant ! Oh ! Je renais ! Me voilà un nouvel homme ! Merci Potter !

_« C'est dingue comme l'ancien moi renaît vite face à cet homme ! »_

- **Drago**…

_« Hum…en fait pas si vite que ça… »_

En entendant la note de forte désapprobation dans la voix du Survivant le blond ne pu s'empêcher de se tasser sur lui-même, ramenant les draps sur lui.

Cette attitude si peu « Serpentesque » fit lever un sourcil perplexe à l'ancien Griffondors. L'instant suivant un sourire taquin apparaissait sur ses lèvres puis vint s'y ajouter dans ses deux prunelles une lueur d'étrange satisfaction.

Drago s'agita.

_« C'est un règne de terreur qu'il veut ? Il veut me voir trembler à chacun de ses haussements de tons ?»_

Sa cervelle se mit en ébullition et il s'imagina un moment réduit à l'état d'elfe de maison sursautant à chaque éclat –intentionnel bien sûr- de son bourreau attitré.

- Oh Merlin Drago ! Tu as une de ses imaginations ! Potter éclata de rire et Drago érigea les barrières de son esprit à toute vitesse, rouge de gêne. Encore une fois. Cela fait il tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Et toi ? Qu'attends tu de moi ?

- Milles tourments ?

Harry éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois et secoua sa tête aux mèches folles en signe d'une dénégation amusée. Puis il se leva fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers son invité dont la position semi allongé, qui inspirait la décontraction, contrastait avec la raideur de son dos.

- Non Drago, tu ne subiras pas milles tourments de ma part ni de quiconque. Et si ça peut te rassurer mon louv'teau, sache que celui où celle qui lèverait la main sur toi, quel qu'il soit commettrait le dernier geste de sa vie…

- Hm…je peux te poser une question un peu personnel P…Harry ?

- Mais je t'en pris…j'aime trop le son de ta voix pour t'en empêcher.

Il avait susurré ses paroles et un frisson de malaise parcouru le jeune blond, le faisant hésiter à poser sa question. Il était bien connu qu'on ne devait jamais irriter des personnes dérangées ! Jamais !

- Euh…tu te drogues P…Harry ? Et merde il l'avait dit ! Et Drago pria très fort Merlin d'avoir pitié de mon âme.

Et Merlin l'entendit car Potter éclata de rire. Un rire qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Qui passé deux minutes lui fit venir des larmes aux yeux et la pensée qu'il allait peu être en mourir commença à effleurer l'esprit de notre malheureux serpentard…et à l'inquiéter aussi.

Puis le fou rire stoppa aussi brusquement qu'il était survenu et Harry se redressa dévoilant un visage coloré et un sourire taquin.

- On s'inquiète pour moi Drago ? J'en suis heureux.

- Tu fais chier Potter ! Et ignorant son grognement de désaccord Drago dressait les barrières de son esprit qu'il avait par mégardes baissées.

_« Par Le string de Morgane ! Si je dois les garder tout le temps dressées cela va me vider de toute ma réserve de magie ! Pas que j'en ai besoin dans l'immédiat mais il est vrai que sans baguette je suis aussi doué qu'un Wealsey, juste capable d'exécuter des sorts de première année ! »_

C'était peu mais cela restait pour Drago un réconfort. Sentir la magie en lui, la magie qui faisait partie de lui… une source familière et apaisante…

Drago avait du mal à exprimer se sentiment mais si on lui avait posé la question il aurait répondu que se serait un peu comme priver Granger de son assurance, Potter de son courage…bref de ce qui faisait l'essence même de la personne.

_« Se n'est pas bon… vraiment pas bon… je vais me sentir terriblement vulnérable et peu confiant…puisque l'un entraîne l'autre…_

_Potter va tuer ce qui reste du Malfoy en moi pour n'en laisser que Drago. Et ça je ne peux pas lui permettre car c'est grâce à Malfoy que j'ai survécu jusque ici. Malfoy est fort, Drago est faible... »_

Harry quand à lui n'avait pas cesser de l'observer durant sa longue méditation, n'hésitant pas à ce mettre à son aise sur l'une des deux chaises entourant la petite table; il semblait lire vouloir lire dans son esprit. Voyant cela Drago renforça un peu plus ses barrières mentales se demandant jusqu'où pouvait aller les pouvoirs d'occlumentien du Survivant.

Harry posa un coude sur la table et appuya nonchalamment sa mâchoire sur sa main.

- Très bien, je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi Drago.

Le Blond retint son souffle.

- Comme tu en as pris connaissance hier, je suis un CM. Je t'ai attrapé. Tu es donc tout à moi.

Sa gorge était serrée.

Trop serrée.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es pas ici pour me servir de défouloir. Pour ça j'ai les journalistes, mes coéquipiers et mon club de sport.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Drago, lui, avala sa salive bruyamment.

- Si je t'ai cherché durant toutes ses années, et si je t'ai sauvé des griffes d'une affreuse et inévitable mort c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que je te veux à mes côtés.

- …

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre. Dans sa tête venait de naître une tempête de pensées et de sentiments. Milles et une réponses peu aimables et autant de questions s'entrechoquaient. Mais celle qui franchit ses lèvres fut des plus inattendu.

- Aimer ? De la définition éprouver un fort attachement pour un autre être… Aimer d'amour ?

_« Merlin ! Je n'avais pas dit ça ! Si ? … Oh non ! »_

Mort de honte Drago piqua un far monumental dans toute l'histoire des piquages de far et se mit à baraguiner des choses sans queue ni tête, s'intéressant en même tant aux jolis motifs cousu sur le dessus de la couette.

L'instant suivant notre mortifié dans l'âme sentit le matelas bouger et lorsqu'il releva les yeux **Il** était là. Drago eut alors des pensées idiotes du genre :

« Il mesure combien ? »

« Même assis il arrive à être plus grand que moi ! »

Mais lorsque « Blaise me disait toujours en rigolant que dans un couple de mec c'est le plus grand qui est au dessus, est ce que je vais devoir faire la fille alors ? » lui traversa la cervelle, il secoua la tête énergiquement et se redressa un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient froids, pourtant cela n'empêcha pas le Survivant de lui sourire de manière très tendre.

- Oui, Drago…je t'aime.

Et son poing parti en direction de la joue du beau parleur…pour être arrêter dans les airs.

- Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ?

- Quant bien même ! Grogna l'offensé

- Tu dois me croire Drago. Mon amour pour toi est sincère.

- Alors dis moi comment tu m'aimes ? Demanda t'il d'en un éclat de rire acide.

Harry abaissa son poing et se mit a le tirer à lui doucement. Drago résistait mais il parvint tout de même à le rapprocher de lui. Il leva son autre main, la glissa derrière la nuque tendue qu'il empoigna ferment mais sans chercher à lui faire mal. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et Drago se perdit dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Je t'aime comme le Goblin aime l'or. Je veux toujours plus de toi et cela rien que pour moi.

Et j'aurais tout de toi mon amour…

Drago avait fermé les yeux et était inconscient des tremblements qui s'étaient mit à parcourirent son corps.

Désorienté il essayait de gardé la tête froide mais les paroles du Survivant…

Harry était si possessif dans ses paroles. Jamais encore on ne l'avait désiré ainsi, si fortement avec tant de fièvre…c'était grisant…ça réveillait quelque chose d'agréable en lui et lui donnait une illusion rassurante de pouvoir sur l'autre.

- Et comment m'aimerais tu ? Murmura il troublé par son souffle et par la proximité de leurs lèvres.

- Je t'aimerais comme Morgane aurait aimé Merlin si il l'avait laissé faire. Je t'enfermerais, tu ne manqueras de rien, je serais doux, tu seras mon monde et je serais le tiens puisque le monde ne veut plus de toi.

Et sur ses dernières paroles Harry l'embrassa.

_« Blaise m'avait dit un jour que l'on découvrait à quel point nous étions malheureux une fois que nous avions goûté au bonheur…et il avait une fois de plus réussi à cerner l'humanité. » _

Drago ne lui opposa aucune résistance et lorsque sa langue glissa sur la sienne il prit son visage entre ses mains et se jeta corps et âme dans cette étreinte contre nature.

Et alors que Harry se couchait sur lui des larmes glissèrent sur ses jouent. En cet minute Drago était sûr d'une seul chose : Il avait besoin de cet amour, il lui apparu que c'était ce qui le sauverait de cette vie, de la folie qui le guettait, du gouffre noir qui le grignotait un peu plus chaque jours.

Ce jour là ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que cette étreinte. Harry garda Drago dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi en lui murmurant plus de mots doux qu'il n'en avait reçu dans toute sa vie. Il l'abreuva de promesses de journées pleines de joies, lui fit miroiter une vie de luxe à en faire baver son paternel et pleurer les plus pauvres et manqua de le faire suffoquer par ses paroles sensuelles.

Harry avait apprit à « Parler ».

Fort heureusement pour Drago, il m'apercevrait bien vite que sa ressemblance avec les politiciens s'arrêtait là. Car il tint paroles.

A suivre…loooooooooool


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK 

_**Rowlings :**_ Seul l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que quelques personnages.

_**Pairing **_: Harry/Drago, et vous verrez plus tard pour les autres !

_**Rating :**_ Romantique, noir et agrémenté de mon humour cynique ! Ajoutez à cela quelques scènes chaudes vous obtiendrez un **rating de classe R** (sans violence gratuite).

**Note: PARDONNNNNNN! Pour ce retard impardonnable... je poste donc deux chapitres à la suite... cela aussi car je ne posterais pas en août (bien qu'ils y en ai encore un autre de presque terminé) car j'ai la chance de séjourné tout un mois au pays de mes rêves (le 2 août) : LE JAPON!!!! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encore laissé un petit mot, je vous le rendrais à mon retourd **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Parle moi de ce père… **

_(début Avril)_

Le cerveau est un organe remarquable se disait Drago en ce beau matin. Durant 22 ans, et au rythme d'une fois par mois il avait cru qu'il perdait la vue alors qu'en réalité il avait juste oublié de se lancer le charme de correction visuelle, et là, au bout d'un mois seulement, tout ce qui le terrorisait n'était plus qu'une agréable et rassurante routine :

_« - me réveiller emprisonner dans les bras de quelqu'un qui marmonne des choses obscènes sur votre compte_

_- trouver au détour d'un placard un sous-vêtement usagé – qui n'est pas à vous bien évidemment_

_- ne rien faire de productif de mes journées_

_- me faire surprendre par une invention modue »_

Toutes ses choses se mettaient en place doucement mais sûrement… et il aimait ça…

- Drago ? Je parts ! Viens me dire au revoir s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de l'écran plat de la télévision mais ne répondit pas. Un soupire se fit entendre depuis le couloir et quelque instant plus tard c'est un Potter habillé de pied en cape qui apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de séjour.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sur le beau visage du brun, déclanchant une réaction similaire chez son compagnon. Drago avait cessé de s'étonner de cette réaction automatique au bout de la 8ème fois.

Les yeux d'Harry balayèrent un instant la pièce. Aimait-il ce qu'il voyait ? Un confortable salon au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette crème, d'un canapé en cuire de la même couleur en forme de L, d'une table basse en bois de rose, en fasse tout un nécessaire audio visuel, derrière le canapé, dans un petit renfoncement, un bureau, où Harry passait de nombre heures a remplir des dizaines de papiers chaque soir, au mûrs des cadres magiques représentants des acteurs de films, des personnages imaginaires de dessinateur de renom.

Drago était assis, les genoux ramenés vers lui dans un fauteuil laminé de cuir noir qui tranchait avec le reste du mobilier. Son préféré.

Drago rencontra à nouveaux les deux émeraudes brillantes de chaleur et d'amour et il se dit que, oui, se que le survivant voyait devait lui plaire.

Voyant que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de se lever de son confortable perchoir Harry s'avança.

_« Tu as décidément meilleur goût qu'avant… ensemble noir à la coupe irréprochable… tu es vraiment beau toi… »_

Lorsqu'Harry arriva devant lui, Drago fut obliger de lever la tête et le Survivant en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Drago grogna pour la forme mais surtout pour le voir éclater de rire et se faire ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Je vais au chemin de traverse avec Hermione, Ron et d'autres amis, je serrais revenu vers 18h. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

C'était devenu un rituel depuis que Drago habitait chez lui. Harry l'informait toujours de l'endroit où il allait, de l'heure où il pensait rentrer et lorsqu'il demandait, du pourquoi il s'y rendait. Mais jamais Harry ne lui proposait d'y aller avec lui.

Cela à vrai dire ne le dérangeait aucunement bien au contraire. Drago s'était fait un cocon douillet et se sentait protégé ainsi. Le monde extérieur n'avait plus rien à lui apporter si ce n'est sa violence, sa méchanceté, son effervescence trop bruyante et ses odeurs pestilentielles.

Harry ne semblait pas non plus agacé par son habituel quasi silence et tout semblait être le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- J'aimerais avoir le « cédé » de la chanteuse « Nadia ». En fait un seul titre l'intéressait.

Harry semblait boire ses paroles. Une fois que Drago eu terminé sa phrase son compagnon éclata de rire.

- Drago ! Déjà, on dit C.D, ensuite c'est moldu et moi je vais au Chemin de Traverse là ! Tu sais ! La rue marchande sorcière !

Drago grogna sous son air moqueur.

_« Comme ci cela était important ! Il est vrai que ma nouvelle capacité à ne pas me rappeler ou à prendre en considération les choses que je juge « ne pas être intéressantes » a le don de l'amuser au plus au point. » _

Harry lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux et répondit de sa voix de velours.

- Mais je m'arrangerais pour aller faire un saut chez le disquaire c'est promis.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire pour simple en réponse. Il était reconnaissant à Harry pour le soin qu'il mettait à ne jamais le laisser dans le flou, lui apprenant ainsi la signification et les noms des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cela depuis que le brun l'avait sauvé des griffes du ministère.

Harry lui vola un autre baisé et l'instant d'après la porte de l'entrée claquait laissant Drago seul.

Laissé seul, Drago porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et la pensée qu'il n'avait pas demander à Harry de cette sortie entre ami l'effleura distraitement.

Poussant un soupir de bien être il délaissa son fauteuil au profit de la cuisine. Celle-ci était de bonne taille, au style moderne comme l'ensemble de l'appartement. Il dépassa la grande table ronde et ses six tabourets haut pour atteindre le grand réfrigérateur américain…

_« Tsssss… Ce monstre me dépasse d'au moins un mètre…je veux dire par là que l'engin était plus grand que moi d'un mètre au moins …»_

Une fois la tête dedans il arrêta son choix sur un ragyour Bio au soja… et oui ! Ce frigo regorgeait de produit bio et diététique par ses soins !

Il faut dire que l'ancienne vie du blond lui avait laissé l'estomac – qui était déjà d'une nature délicate avant - dans un sale état. Tout ne passait plus ou si bien. Et comme notre nouvelle « femme de maison » avait lu dans un magazine d''Harry sur la nourriture moldus –Harry n'achetait rien venant du monde sorcier et ce qui arrangeait bien Drago- qui était considéré comme la moins touchée par les éléments non naturels était sous le logo de la famille Bio il fut tout naturel que le Serpentard presse son Brun pour lui en acheter.

Chose amusante à noter, deux semaines plus tard, Harry ne pouvait plus lui faire avaler autres choses !

Alors qu'il passait devant ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Harry utiliser comme tel, Drago entendit des coups y être frapper…Il s'arrêta net.

Les yeux fixer d'horreur sur la porte il n'osa plus faire un seul geste.

Les coups furent répétés. Trois coups secs.

Le plus doucement possible il s'assailli alors sur la moquette blanche.

Les coups se répétèrent.

Lui, dans cette attente angoissante attendait que cela cesse…

Plus un bruit…

Au bout de 15 minutes il estima que le « danger était passé » et fonça se cacher dans la chambre à coucher.

_« Qu'est ce que c'était ?! Personne encore n'était venu frapper ici ! C'est donc bien une entrée ? N'importe qui peut alors rentrer ! Un mangemort ? Ils m'ont retrouvé ?! Mais pourquoi ? Ne sont t'ils tous pas mort ? Il me faut une baguette ! Quand est ce qu'Harry a dit qu'il rentrait ? »_

On bout de 40 minutes Drago se décida enfin à sortir. La journée se passa sans nouvel accroche et lorsque le blond aperçu sur l'écran bleuté de la « té-lévisation » une pub pour les alarmes de maison Drago s'empressa de noter leur référence… La famille Fort Knox…et il le surligna.

Le lendemain matin le blond se réveilla l'esprit brumeux et le bras engourdi.

_« Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'était désagréable comme réveille ! »_

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et commença un doux massage. Les yeux bleu-gris se refermèrent et il se mit à savourer cet instant de tendresse qui lui était resté interdit si longtemps. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Drago se retourne à la recherche de cette source de chaleur qui réanimait mon âme.

- Bonjour vous. Harry lui souriait tendrement. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répandit dans le cœur du jeune blond…mais l'instant d'après il sembla que son cœur allait éclater et il se releva à la hâte, balançant, draps, couette et duvet par terre. Drago tomba à genoux à terre, le cœur au bord des lèvres et lorsqu'Harry affolé lui toucha l'épaule, il se dégagea violemment comme touché par un charbon ardent et allait s'assoir sur une chaise de la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! La voix d'Harry était froide et ne manqua pas de glacer le blond.

« Ne t'étonne pas idiot, il a déjà été suffisamment été patient, et toi tu tremble comme une vierge et tu lui fait des grises de panique digne d'une aristocrate surprotégées… »

- Rien, murmura-il pourtant, fuyant le regard de son compagnon. Qu'aurait il pu dire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Il ne comprenait pas bien lui-même ses réactions. Harry était magnifique et son corps contre le sien était loin de lui donner des hauts le cœur et pourtant…

- Comment ça rien ? Drago qu'est ce que tu as ? Son ton c'était radoucit et il s'était accroupi devant le Serpentard. Le cœur de celui-ci se serra alors en le voyant au pied du fauteuil, ses yeux brillants d'inquiétudes et de douleurs…dans son pyjama rouge où un Potter version chikibi tenait un fouine blanche par le bout de la queue et menaçait de lui faire faire trempette dans une grande marmite pleine d'une potion fumante.

Drago pouffa puis éclata de rire à cette vision. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce changement d'humeur surprit l'ex griffondors. Puis après avoir suivit les yeux rieurs de son aimé, Harry se mit à rougir avant de laisser place à un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est un cadeau de la part de tous mes camarades de Griffondors lors de notre 5ème Année. Je l'aimais tellement que lors de notre 7ème j'ai fait apposer un charme par madame guipure afin qu'il soit à nouveau à ma taille…chose que j'ai refaite chaque année après. Enfin je suppose que maintenant ce n'est plus la peine car d'un je ne grandirais plus et de deux j'ai désormais la petite Fouine en chair et en poil pour moi tout seul.

Drago avait cessé de rire et souriait maintenant doucement. Harry se releva et se dirigea en souriant vers la cuisine. L'instant de malaise d'avant, s'il n'avait pas été, oublié était dissipé.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, va te laver durant ce temps, et ne traîne pas car nous allons avoir une journée assez chargée aujourd'hui. Drago s'exécuta et c'est la tête remplie de questions qu'il se rendit à la salle de bain.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable conversation avec Harry.

Drago avait accepté comme tel que ce qui avait poussé le griffondor à le rechercher toutes ses années était son amour obsessionnel pour lui. Mais leur dernière conversation lui fit penser que le brun avait du l'avoir dans la peau assez tôt.

_« Vraiment surréaliste tout de même… »_

Pour en revenir aux questions qui restaient sans réponses, il faut dire que Drago ne faisait rien n'on plus pour en obtenir les réponses. Il laissait cela au temps et ne s'inquiétait pas, ne s'inquiétait plus… de _ça_.

Il était bien dans sa bulle… et se sentait comme anesthésié dans du coton.

C'était comme cela que leur relation se poussait et mûrissait. Avec lenteur, tendresse et chaleur humaine. Rien de physique. Rien de sexe. Drago ne l'aurait pas supporté…

_« Es Tu amoureux ? Non…enfin…comment le saurais-je ? Je n'avais jamais aimé et puis l'amour est une fleur qui fleurit à l'air libre et non sous un globe de verre… enfin c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit… Mais moi je suis une espèce à part de fleur pour qui cela conviendrait? Si je laissais s'ouvrir mon cœur serais-je dans le faux ? Ne me tromperais je pas d'amour ? »_

Il était une chose d'accepter l'amour d'Harry, il en était une autre de le rendre.

Et Drago commençait à se douter de la signification de ses étranges rebuffades. Lorsqu'il se sentait si bien puis l'instant d'après lorsqu'il se éprouvait se malaise, ce n'était pas parce que c'était « Trop » mais parce qu'il sentait que son cœur s'ouvrait… et cela…cela m'effrayait.

Une demi-heure plus tard Drago ressortait de la salle de douche un jean noir et un pull couleur crème à encolure V sur le dos. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de chocolat leconduisit dans la grande cuisine aménagé.

Mais arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte son sourire bien heureux disparu lorsqu'il découvrit, assit à côté d'Harry, une tasse à la main en train de rire…

_« Ronald Wealsey »_

Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette vision. Après la première déclaration d'Harry sur son caractère possessif et son désir de le garder pour lui seul, Drago en avait conclu qu'il vivrait en Hermite avec lui jusqu'à…pas mal de temps.

Il s'était donc habitué à cette vie de calme et depuis quatre mois qu'il vivait là il n'avait vu personne mis à part Harry et une médicomage d'une quarantaine d'année pour cause d'une forte poussée de fièvre ; ce qui été bien suffisant.

Soulignions que ce qu'avait vécu Drago durant sa vie de « criminel en fuite » l'avait rendu craintif envers les autres… sa peur panique des cambriolages en était une preuve parfaite.

De cela il en était parfaitement conscient. La honte lui était passé depuis longtemps maintenant, après tout, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très courageux avant les heures sombres…

Mais en cet instant il découvris avec une horreur effroyable à quel point il était devenu peureux et associable.

Il resta figé à la vu de Wealsey, ne parvenant pas à l'identifier comme étant une personne à part entière mais comme un intrus, un être non désirable, de trop sur mon espace vitale.

- Allons n'ai pas peur Drago, Ron ne te fera aucun mal, vient donc manger avec nous. L'invitation chaleureuse de passer à table d'Harry le sortit de sa transe et lui fit lever les yeux du rouquin jusqu'à son compagnon. Puis les

Turquoise troublées se reposèrent sur l'intrus.

Haine.

C'est tout ce qui se reflétait dans ces yeux là.

Puis sans avoir le tant de réfléchir Drago couru jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivée à celle-ci il chercha un moyen de bloquer la porte.

« Mais comment faire sans baguette ? »

Puis il avisa la table et commença à la faire glisser en direction de la porte. Il était à deux centimètres de la bloquer, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Harry. Son expression étonné fit place à de l'agacement en découvrant l'intention de Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ?! Et le ridicule de la situation frappa alors le blond de plein fouet, le laissant hébété et mal à lèse.

- Je…je…

- C'est de voir Ron à l'improviste qui t'a mis dans cet état de panique ? Harry l'avait rejoint et c'est lorsqu'il se mit à genou près de lui que Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé à terre.

Touchant ?

_« Non, pathétique » _

Il releva la tête et la douceur qu'il vit dans ces yeux verts le fit plonger dans ses bras protecteur. Son visage dans son coup, Drago ferma les yeux et se mit à l'étreindre fortement.

_« Voir le Wealsey ? Merlin, si ce n'était que cela, mais c'est de sentir toute cette haine braquer sur moi. En fuite je ne la supportais déjà pas bien, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse me haïr autant m'étant douloureux mais depuis la douceur d'Harry cela était pire. Peut être était ce par ce que je me sentais alors menacer, ou mon besoin vital d'être aimé, je ne savais pas trop. » _

Harry ce méprit sur sa réaction et tout en lui caressant doucement le dos commença à lui répéter dans un doux murmure que Wesley ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Mais c'était quand même bon à entendre…

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais du te prévenir…ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promets.

Drago secoua la tête signifiant son approbation et il sentit son sourire dans ses cheveux.

- Mais si tu veux qu'il parte plus vite il faut que tu m'accompagnes louv'teau. D'accord ?

Dix minutes plus tard, la main d'Harry serrant celle de son compagnon des plus réticent ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Wealsey n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Drago le vis fixer leurs mains entrelacées avant de lui lancer un regard haineux. Cependant la seconde d'après, la flemme avait disparu pour un sourire narquois.

_« Les hostilités sont ouvertes… »_

Si autrefois le dernier des Malfoy lui aurait craché une remarque bien blessante aujourd'hui il ne fit que pousser un soupire lasse. La vie l'avait si se n'est assagit, lassé un goût lasse du combat et des querelles.

Drago se hissa sur la haute chaise au côté de son protecteur et en fasse de cet homme qui semblait le détester plus que tout au monde.

Bien plus à l'aise que Drago, Harry se en devoir de les servir. En un coup de baguettes deux bols de lait chocolaté et un café noir apparurent devant eux.

- Ron, ici présent vient de m'informer de l'heure de la réception donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Remus.

Tu sais l'homme que tu as vu lors de ton… procès… c'était aussi notre professeur de DFM en quatrième année…

Devant le manque de réaction Harry continua.

Il c'est marié il y a de cela 3 ans avec Nymphodora Tonks… une de tes cousines côté Black… elle est auror, enfin était, elle a arrêté depuis qu'elle est en ceinte… oh ! Se sera une petite réception ! Assez intime et …

Et cela se poursuivi, et Drago apprit avec horreur qu'il était invité le soir même à cette damner « petite et intime réception »

_« Ainsi si Harry s'était absenté hier c'était pour la mission des plus délicate qui était de lui trouver un cadeau. Je savais que le Survivant considérait cet homme comme son père mais moi… »_

Le cœur battant Drago fit face à Harry, peu soucieux désormais de la présence du Wealsey dans leur cuisine.

- Mais Harry, ce n'est pas possible !...je veux dire…je ne peux pas avoir été invité aussi !

- Si Drago, Remus à bien demander à te voir ce soir là. Il lui souriait chaleureusement. Drago, lui, sentait la panique gagner en force.

- C'est impossible ! Le blond se redressa alors tremblant. Je n'ai rien à faire à cette fête…c'est…il est comme ton père, c'est une réunion de famille ! Je portais ma main à mon front…Merlin je me sentais mal…

- Drago, calme-toi. Harry l'attira sur ses genoux et le fixa avec calme. Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas sortie de cette appartement ? Trois mois ? Plus ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir !

- Je sais, je sais, et je ne t'en ai jamais fait le reproche. Je pensais moi aussi que cela ne te serait pas profitable

_« Doux euphémisme ! »_

Trop de gens portent encore dans leur cœur des idées de vengeance et de rancœur à ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'ancien Lord noir…

- Alors tu vois ! Je…

- Mais nous n'allons pas nous balader dans les rues du monde sorcier Drago, le coupa Harry déterminé, nous allons allez dans un espace clos, chez une personne qui ne te déteste pas…

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je n'irais pas là bas ! Je ne sortirais pas d'ici ! Je n'ai rien à faire à cette réunion de famille ! Auprès de gens qui me détestent et qui rêve de pouvoir me torturer à loisir pour des fautes que je n'ai pas commises ! Des Larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Drago sentais la crise d'hystérie approcher et tenta de se dégager des bras d'Harry.

- Drago calme toi ! Calme-toi ! Harry c'était levé à son tour et le retenait, ses deux mains serrant durement ses avant bras. Il braqua sur son protégé un regard mi-sévère mi-buté.

- Remus est comme un père, il a beaucoup fait pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré et plus encore lorsqu'il a du fuir Poudlard…Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et j'aimerais lui faire plaisir et…

- Je ne vois pas ce que ma présence à son anniversaire pourra lui apporter comme plaisir Harry !

- Il ne te déteste pas Drago ! Je te le jure !...Durant tout le temps où je t'ai cherché il m'a appuyé et aider mais il savait comme moi que tu n'étais pas coupables de tout ce qu'on t'avait accu…

Drago s'écarta alors brutalement de lui. Il avait toujours refusé de débattre avec le survivant des crimes qu'on me reprochait. Ce sujet était comme tabou.

- Sa suffit !

Harry poussa un soupire puis reprit plus doucement.

- Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient tant à te voir…mais…j'aimerais que tu viennes…sa lui feras plaisir…

- Plaisir ! S'écria le vert et argent avant de s'esclaffer méchamment, mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez cet animal !

- Drago arrête tout de suite ! Le ton était devenu plus grave et plus sombre mais n'en arrêta pas tout autant le jeune homme.

- Non c'est vrai quoi ! Il cherche à faire une nouvelle bonne action ?! Après avoir réussi à regonfler d'amour le pauvre petit cœur de l'orphelin il espère faire de même avec l'enfant du grand et méchant mangemort Lucius Malfoy ?!

- Draco, je te préviens, commença à gronder Harry, si tu t'avises encore une fois de médire sur le dos Rémus je ne répond plus de moi ! J'ai essayé la patience et la compréhension, mais puisque rien ne marche je suis désolé de te dire ça mais…tu te rendras ce soir avec moi chez Rémus que sa te plaise où non ! Tu te montreras poli envers lui et envers ses invités ! Tu…

- Je ne lui dois rien !!! – Drago tremblait et était aux bords des larmes- rien !

- Il m'a aidé à te sortir des griffes du ministère ! C'est un homme très bon et…

- Putain **P**otter ! Mais à quoi tu joues ! Tu veux que moi aussi je me mette à l'appeler **Papa** ! Cracha t-il hors de lui. Et bien je suis au regret de t'annoncer que bien que comme toi je n'ai pas eu d'enfance chaleureuse je n'ai pas l'intention de reporter le manque d'affection de mon père sur ton hybride !

- Drago ! Hurla Harry hors de lui mais celui-ci le coupa de nouveau.

- Réveille-toi **P**otter ! On a perdu notre enfance ! Toi elle t'a été volée par un mage fou, des moldus tarés et par un vieux magicien plus manipulateur que gentil et moi par un père imbu de sa personne, buté et violent !

A peine cela fut dit que le Serpentard se dégageait d'un geste brusque et faisait quelques pas en arrière fixant le visage de son Protecteur qui s'était soudain figer dans une expression douloureuse et étonnée. Incapable de s'arrêter Drago fini.

- Et j'ai encore un scoop pour toi !...Ce n'est pas à 22 ans qu'on va la retrouver avec ou sans un Rémus Lupin!

- Drago…Harry avait murmuré son nom comme une question. Drago savait qu'il en avait dit trop ou pas assez et s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

- Laisse Harry. La voix calme de Wealsey fit au blond comme l'effet d'une douche froide, il tenta de reprendre son calme mais se fut tremblant qu'il se tourna vers le roux.

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que Malfoy même si il a changé restera toujours Malfoy.

- Que sous entends tu Wealsey ! Sa voix s'était faite coupante et froide comme il y avait dix ans de cela, telle qu'elle aurait du être si la Malchance et la Poisseuse ne c'était pas tant amuser sur son cas.

- Que tu resteras toujours le petit garçon égoïste, ingrat et associable qu'autrefois !

Drago cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

_« Comment cet homme ose t-il me dire ça ! Il ne sait rien de moi, de ce que j'ai enduré toute mon enfance et durant la guerre ! De quel droit se permet-il de me juger ! »_

- De quel… Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car il tomba à genou une main sur son cœur qu'on semblait avoir compressé à l'en faire exploser. Des cris. Les siens ? Des bruits de coups. Des os qui craquent. Les cris d'une femme. Sa mère ? Se faire tout petit. Insignifiant. Et demander pardon…

- Drago ! Harry c'était jeté sur lui, toute trace de colère envolée laissant place à une inquiétude plus commune.

- Harry…murmura Drago avant que le noir l'engloutisse…

Suite à son malaise Harry l'avait porté dans le lit et avait appelé Alice avant de congédier plus ou moins aimablement Wealsey. Comme à chacune de ces visites Harry les laissa en tête à tête.

- **Monsieur Malfoy** ! Cessez de **vous** agiter ainsi où je vais finir par **vous** blesser ! Ce n'est pas ce que **vous** souhaitez n'est-ce pas ?

_« Ha ! Ma gentille Sophie ! »_

Cette charmante femme portait le doux nom de Sophie était la seule personne que Drago acceptait dans l'appartement avec Harry.

Elle était par extension son infirmière attitrée… moins charmant en ce moment, la brave femme était en train de faire de pester en faisant de petits moulinets avec sa baguette.

_« Assurément c'est ma tête qu'elle vise cette créature des ténèbres ! »_

- **Sophie **! Je **t'ai** déjà informé plusieurs fois que suite à **tes** sortilèges « calmants » j'en ressortais avec des vertiges et des mots de tête pour deux jours!

Drago appréciait beaucoup ce petit bout de femme de 37 ans aux formes généreuse et aux cheveux d'un excentrique rose violacé, mais pas assez pour finir comme une larve toute la journée. Une fois ses récriminations exprimées, il se rallongea dans le grand lit en chêne, réorganisa soigneusement la pile de gros coussins moelleux et se conforta ainsi dans son attitude inflexible face à l'ignoble traitement qui le menaçait.

Sophie soupira, acceptant sa défaite. Elle lissa sa tenue de médicomage, une blouse et un pantalon de couleur vert clair, redressa son insigne au corps de médecins magiciens, une feuille de X poser sur un pentacle de couleur terre, avant de darder ses yeux de rapace sur son capricieux patient.

- Bien, si **tu** refuses de **te** faire soigner magiquement il ne reste plus que la bonne vieille méthode… - elle suspendit sa phrase quelques secondes, le laissant dans une attente peu agréable avant de poursuivre malicieuse :

Une soupe aux pissenlits et aux fleurs de violette pour calmer votre tension,

des pattes aux champignions pour caller vôtre estomac de jeune homme en plaine croissance

un jus de citrouille pour apaiser vos nerfs de petit pinçon

Et si vous êtes sage…

- vous aurez droit à un carré de chocolat et à un morceau de pain monsieur Lapin !

Drago finit la phrase de ce petit conte pour « enfants malades » avec un grand sourire. Alice éclata de rire et tout en acquiescent elle réajusta ses couvertures, ferma les lourds rideaux de la grande fenêtre, baignant ainsi la chambre dans une obscurité bienfaisante. Enfin elle sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle après une énième « Au revoir mon lapin et repose toi bien ! ».

Seul, le corps s'enfonçant agréablement dans le matelas de plume le blond ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, rassurer d'entendre la voix douce au sonorité profonde de sa mère lui murmurant encore et encore cette comptine...

* * *

A suivre... 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK

_**Rowlings :**_ Seul l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que quelques personnages.

_**Pairing **_: Harry/Drago, et vous verrez plus tard pour les autres !

_**Rating :**_ Romantique, noir et agrémenté de mon humour cynique ! Ajoutez à cela quelques scènes chaudes vous obtiendrez un **rating de classe R** (sans violence gratuite).

Note: VOILA DONC LE 5CHAPITRE A LA SUITE DU 4 POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Parle-moi de cette vie**

_(Résidence Harmonie)_

Drago soupira pour la trentième fois lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle de bain.

- On peut y aller ?

Harry eut pour simple réponse un regard noir du blond par l'intermédiaire du grand miroir fixer sur le meuble de la salle de douche.

_« Connard va… connard mais beau… »_

Harry était en effet des plus classe dans son ensemble noir, sa grande cape d'un sombre bordeaux rabattue sur son épaule droite, ses gants et ses bottes de cuirs de la même couleur.

Et il souriait au serpentard, nullement impressionner semblait il devant son regard métallique.

- Arrêtes de me dessaper du regard veux tu… Grogna Drago mal à l'aise devant leur différence de style

Vestimentaire :

Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un adolescent des beaux quartiers avec ses baskets blanches, son pantalon blanc, style jean à la moldu, signé d'une grande marque sorcière, son pull fin à colle en V en cachemire…blanc lui aussi…

Ce n'était pas très discret. Et c'était le choix du Survivant.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Harry se rapprocha de Drago et lui mit une cape sur les épaules.

- Je l'ai acheté en même temps que le cadeau de Remus lui souffla t-il à l'oreille tout en le fixant dans les yeux à travers la grande glace.

Lorsque Drago découvrit de quoi il en retournait il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

La cape était d'une finesse incomparable, composée uniquement de fines plumes blanches tressées entre elle avec un fil nacré. L'ensemble transpirait la finesse et la richesse.

Tant de beauté faisait tourner la tête de l'ancien enfant roi des Malfoy. Timidement et presque religieusement il se mit à faire glisser des doigts sur toute la longueur d'un des pans de la cape merveilleuse.

- C'est si doux… comme de la soie… mais ce n'est pas froid… Harry ?

- Des plumes de cygne-du-paradis et des cheveux de nymphe bleue…

Le brun ne peu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine ébahi de son compagnon. Et alors que Drago allait poser d'autres questions il le coupa vivement, posant son index sur ces lèvres pâles qui s'apprêtaient à protester et une main possessive sur sa hanche droite.

- Je t'ai dit que tu aurais le meilleur de ce monde Drago… et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Drago resta interdit en entendant cela mais il aurait voulu protester qu'il n'en aurais pas eu le temps car aussitôt dit Harry le retourna dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser passionner qui le laissa hagard. Puis profitant de son trouble le brun traîna Drago hors de la salle de bain jusqu'au salon, arrivé devant la cheminer il jeta la poudre de cheminette et prononça les mots fatidiques :

- Château des Roses

Et le couple disparu aussitôt en une pluie d'étincelles avec en bande son un assez comique « M… MAIIIIIIIIINOOOOONNN !!! »

30 secondes plus tard ils étaient éjectés depuis la cheminette du château des roses. Drago sur le ventre d'Harry qui n'avait jamais réussi ses atterrissages jusque là.

Des exclamations leur firent lever de suite la tête.

Drago pu alors voir qu'ils venaient d'atterrir dans un petit salon richement décoré et qu'ils avaient fait une belle peur à Lupin et Ron Wesley par la même occasion.

- Ah ! Mon garçon ! Te voilà enfin ! Et tu as réussi à convaincre ton bien aimé de venir! C'est merveilleux ! Merveilleux les garçons !

Et cela dit Drago se retrouva serrer avec force par les bras du loup-garou ; un sentiment d'hébétitude et d'agacement à la poitrine.

Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques en général.

Petit et adolescent il en avait été sevré par l'étiquette aristocrate de ses parents puis plus tard il s'en était abstenu pour rester en vie.

Et pour cette raison il lui avait fallu déployer toute sa force dans un solide self-contrôle pour ne pas piquer de crise lorsqu'un Potter qui avait toujours besoin d'avoir un contacte physique avec lui et qui ne pouvait s'abstenir de lui toucher le bras, la joue ou la main toute les 30 secondes lorsqu'ils étaient à moi d'un mètre de lui.

« Mais _j'y travaille ! Oui… j'y travaille… un travail dur et pénible… un combat sur moi-même… comme beaucoup d'autres choses… et dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence… »_

Dès que l'étreinte se desserra Drago en profita pour extraire son visage du torse de Rémus et aspirer une grande goulée d'air salvatrice.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Drago ne l'avait qu'entra perçu lors de son procès… mais là, à moins de 10 centimètre il aurait pu avoir si cela lui avait chanté de compter jusqu'à ses rides !

Des rides certes, mais sinon Lupin semblait être resté le même… à vrai dire seul sa pilosité montrait que le protecteur d'Harry n'était pas à l'abri du temps.

Son sourire était comme autrefois : sincère et doux. Et cela donna un bref instant à Drago l'envie de le lui arracher… sans vraiment en connaître la raison.

- Vas-y doucement Remus ! Tu vas nous étouffer ! Et sur cette intelligente parole le loup-garou les libéra en s'excusant et en riant. Harry glissa un de ces bras autour de la taille du blond, le collant contre son corps.

- N'ai pas peur amour, je t'ai dit que personne ne te ferais de mal, et Remus le dernier. Et c'est à ce moment là que le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Par Merlin ! Je m'excuse si j'ai…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Mus ! Drago n'est pas sorti de chez moi depuis que je l'y ai ramené. Et il a quelques petites difficultés avec les contacts physiques !

- Tu veux dires Humaines Harry ! Lança Ron avec sarcasmes. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à son meilleur ami qui répliqua par un ton dur.

- **Physiques** et **non **humains !

- Et bien ! Tu ne dois pas t'envoyer souvent en l'air alors mon pauvre vieux ! S'esclaffa le derniers des Wesley commençant ainsi ce qui devait devenir une éprouvante soirée pour le dernier des Malfoy.

- Par respect pour Remus, Ron, je ne provoquerais pas de « vagues »… mais si tu t'obstines à rabaisser et humilier celui qui m'est le plus précieux aujourd'hui il se peut qu'à l'avenir je ne te couvre plus si bien lors de missions dangereuses…

Drago vit alors avec un plaisir malsain la belette pâlir et sortir de la pièce à grandes enjambé. L'instant d'après le Survivant poussa un soupire d'agacement et de tristesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Ça lui passera !

- Je l'espère Mus, je l'espère…

- Mais oui ! Avant que vous n'apparaissiez il me disait justement qu'il s'était conduit comme un idiot avec toi depuis que vous aviez « retrouver » le jeune Malfoy ! Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer celui-ci dès qu'il le voyait et même en sachant que tu réprouverais son attitude !

- c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à séparer le Drago d'aujourd'hui et celui d'autrefois, celui qui lui pourrissait la vie ! Répondit Harry triste et moqueur en déposant un baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

- Il en est conscient Harry! Et il y travail tu sais ! Mais c'est dur pour lui…

Le sauveur répondit par un sourire.

_« Je mets ma main au feu qu'avant la fin de la soirée mes deux anciennes mimésis s'entendront comme tête et cul ! Ecœurant… »_

Remus fit son habituel sourire bienveillant et Harry entraîna le blond à sa suite, hors de la pièce.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre des escaliers Remus murmura un « finit incantems ». Et en même temps qu'un brouhaha montait à leurs oreilles, Drago découvrit, s'étalant en dessous d'eux, une centaine d'hommes et de femmes somptueusement vêtu qui allaient et venaient sans cesse.

La grande salle de réception, malgré sa taille considérable c'était retrouvé trop étroite pour accueillir tout ce monde de sorte que le maître de maison avaient du dresser des tables dehors, un dôme magique translucide et légèrement bleuté comme l'eau protégeait du froid les invités.

Drago pensa avec amusement et tristesse que ce genre de disposition aurait fait hurler sa mère. Cela ne semblait pour autant pas déranger tout ce beau monde si l'on en jugeait par leur piaillement joyeux…

_« Il faut dire que vous étiez d'une minutie chirurgicale mère… »_

Il reniait dans l'air une forte odeur de vin et de parfum féminin. L'odeur lui soulevait le cœur et le bruit qui lui

Semblait assourdissant à mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Partout des gens trinquaient, des sorciers en livré passaient de groupe en groupe avec des plateaux débordant de toast raffinés.

En tendant l'oreille Drago pu distinguer des notes de musique de ce que les moldus appelaient « Celtique » mais qui était pour les sorciers le chant classique des Grands Banquets.

La musique était entraînante tout en étant douce et le blond prit plaisir à essayer de reconnaître certains instrument ; mais de là où ils étaient il lui était impossible d'apercevoir l'orchestre.

Harry stoppa. Il semblait lui aussi être époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Quel soirée dit donc ! dit moi que la moitié t'a menacé de mort si tu ne les invitais pas sinon Drago va m'étrangler une fois de retour à la maison !

Harry riait. L'ancien vert et argent était, lui, très loin d'en rire.

- C'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas prévu autant de monde au début ! Mais au fur et à mesure que la date s'approchait je n'ai eu de cesse de me rappeler de gens que j'aurais aimé voir ce jour là, faire partager ce moment ! … tu sais depuis que le ministère à aboli la loi de discrimination visant les loups garou, d'anciennes connaissances et amis ont repris contacte avec moi, des gens qui avaient été proche de moi me sont revenus…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Mus ! Et si Drago se trouve mal je l'installerais dans mon ancienne chambre ! Ne t'en fait pas !

_« Monsieur Potter est trop bon ! »_

- Merci mon garçon !

- C'est normale Mus ! Et après une paire de claque dans le dos qui faillit bien lui décoller les poumons la petite troupe se remet en marche.

Une fois arrivé au bas de l'escalier une voix de crécelle cria le nom d'Harry entraînant sur eux, au grand malheur du blond, de nombreuses paires d'yeux.

Drago savait qu'il aurait préféré rester dans l'appartement mais il ne le su à quel point que lorsqu'il découvrit la quarantaine de paires d'yeux braquer sur lui.

Très vite son mal aise vira à l'angoisse lorsqu'il sentit Harry se décoller de lui et l'instant d'après il le vit marcher à la rencontre d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclé et châtain qu'il serra l'instant suivant dans ses bras en riant.

Drago vit ensuite une fille aux longs cheveux blond et raides l'embrasser à son tour, puis une autre, puis un autre homme inconnu…et un autre…encore et encore…

Et lui laissé à 10 mètres de cette folle embrassade se sentait comme un naufrager…comme un chat d'appartement qu'on aurait abandonné dans un parc vide en pleine nuit d'hiver… perdu et apeuré…

Une jeune fille que le blond n'avait pas remarquée, toute proche de moi, posa sa fine main gantée de mitaine en dentelles bleu, assortis à sa longue robe, sur son bras.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir Drago hors de son cauchemar en poussant un cri effrayer et en faisant un large mouvement du bras pour éloigner la personne qui, il était persuadé, avait attendu tout se temps ce genre d'ouverture pour se rapprocher de sa personne et de l'abattre.

- Aaaah !

- Hiiiiii !

La pauvre malheureuse s'étala sur ses fesses et des exclamations mécontentes et choquées fusèrent à l'encontre

Du responsable.

Drago recula alors précipitamment, remontant ainsi les escaliers.

_« Rentré je veux rentrer ! »_

Dans un réflexe défensif il tenta de transplaner, prenant maladroitement son fauteuil devant le feu comme point d'appuie.

…

Evidemment rien ne se passa.

_« Un parfait échec. _

_Comme je l'avais deviné !_

_Putain d'occlumentie !_

_Putain de misérable magie ! »_

- Drago ! Stop !

_« C'était bien la peine de faire tout un foin sur notre pureté de sang Père, si elle ne nous permettait même pas quelque extra !_

_Comme une capacité magique supérieure ! _

_Un Label ? ouai ! C'est ce que demande le résultat de la merveilleuse alliance que vous souhaitiez ! »_

- Drago ! Calme-toi !

_« Auriez-vous été trompé par la marchandise ?!... Hm ! Voilà qui serait rageant hein ?!_

_Où votre théorie sur le Sang serait elle fausse ?_

_Tu me frappes ? Pourquoi ? Ma vérité te ferait elle peur ? »_

- Drago ! Calme-toi ! Respire lentement !

_« Tu perds ton sang froid en même tant que tes illusions._

_Je sais, je te fais mal._

_Pardon… papa. »_

- ça va mieux ?

Lorsque le Serpentard reprit contacte avec la réalité il était toujours debout au pieds des grandes marche, debout mais puissamment enserré par les bras du Sauveur. Celui-ci tentait d'ailleurs de le rassurer en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

L'esprit encore hagard Drago releva le nez de sa chemise.

L'instant suivant il y retournait.

Une bonne paire d'yeux les fixaient maintenant.

_« L'angoisse ! »_

Il se mit a serrer entre des doigts la belle chemise noire de mon Sauveur jusqu'à l'en froisser et à balbutier des excuses sans queues ni tête.

- Drago, chut, calme toi ! Personne ne t'en veut, allons calme toi, tu ne l'a pas fais exprès tu as juste eu peur, chut…Mais non personne se moque…chut, doucement…je suis désoler de t'avoir laisser comme ça, chut…Harry attrapa les mains crispées qui risquaient de déchirer son vêtement, obligeant Drago à se décoller un peu de lui et à faire face à la jeune fille qui s'était relever entre temps ainsi qu'à tout les curieux.

- Veuillez excuser mon ami mademoiselle Harmind, il n'a pas voulu vous faire de mal, il a juste été surpris. Drago ?

Le rouge de la honte aux joues d'avoir paru aussi sauvage qu'une pucelle sortie de son couvent et aussi instable qu'un homme sorti d'Azkaban, le blond tenta alors de s'excuser.

_« Allez courage ! Dans moins de 6 heures tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Tu retrouveras l'appartement et plus jamais tu n'en ressortiras ! Allez ! Du cran con de sang pur !»_

- P…Pardonnez mes mauvaises manières Mademoiselle…je n'ai plus l'habitude de côtoyer beaucoup de monde. La voix de velours encore craintive de Drago sembla plus à même d'être accepter que les excuses elles mêmes si on en jugeait par les minauderies de la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Je vous pardonne bien volontiers…Drago…c'est aussi ma faute très cher ! A vivre au milieu d'aigles j'oublie qu'il existe aussi des oiseaux rares aux cœurs à prendre avec plus de délicatesse !

_« Un vrai rapace cette fille ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me manger sur place ! C'est vraiment effrayant !»_

Melle Harmind tendit alors sa main et le Serpentard lui fit un baise main avec toute sa grâce malfoylienne provoquant un gloussement de la part de la jeune femme. L'instant suivant Drago était happé si violement en arrière par le bras d'Harry qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, déclara Harry d'une voix froide et sans attendre de réponse il emporta le blond en direction du groupe qu'il avait si chaleureusement salué.

Et les conversations reprirent de plus belles, inspirées quelles étaient dorénavant par l'évènement antérieur.

…

…

…

- Non ? Sérieux ? Moi j'ai envoyé une trentaine de parchemins et je n'ai encore reçu aucune réponse ! Se lamenta une petite blonde nommé Karine

- Pfffff ! Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit Granger

- Pourtant avec tous les dégâts qu'a faits cette saloperie on aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient du boulot à revendre ! Ah ! Si ça continue on peut dire adieu à notre p'tit voyage en Transylvanie Herm!

- Eh ben… commença à compatir Anne avant de s'exclamer, oh fait ! Vous ne savez pas la dernière que m'a faite George ?!...

- Je parie sur un nouveau test de leurs gadgets ! Déclara Granger en riant et en portant son verre sur pied à ses lèvres maquillées du même rouge que sa robe de soirée.

Drago retint difficilement un soupir de pur ennui. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il avait commencé à prêter une oreille aux conversations des amies d'Harry que déjà il rêvait d'un agréable coma !

D'un côté Karine, la petite amie de George, Anne une amie et Granger de l'autre.

Hermione Granger…C'était la jeune femme qui avait étreint Harry la première a leur arrivée… Jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu s'il ne l'avait croisé seule dans la rue ! Cette dernière avait tant changé. Si on avait pu dire qu'elle était le portrait cracher du rat de bibliothèque à Poudlard, en ce jour, elle offrait plutôt le portrait de la parfaite intellectuelle sensuelle avec son tailleur chic et sobre au couleur rouge pâle, des talons aiguille de la même couleur, ses cheveux ambré cascadent librement sur des épaules. Oui, Granger était devenu non seulement une femme mais aussi une qui savait se mettre en valeur…et faire sentir aux gens à quel point ils étaient indésirables s'il le fallait…

_« Hum…ce petit courant froid qui vogue vers moi !... délicieux !»_

Le blond soupira une fois de plus. Il faut dire qu'il lui était d'autant plus insupportable de les écouter parler de leur petite vie sociale et de leurs petits quotidiens avec leur voix sur aigües que cela remuait dans ses tripes des sentiments forts dérangeant…

Ceux de la liberté perdue.

Les charmantes lui avaient battu froid jusque là et en réponse il s'était callé un peu plus confortablement dans les bras d'Harry s'attirant le regard « satisfait » de Granger qui ne manqua pas de le troubler, dédaigneux de Karine et curieux de celui d'Anne. Puis elles l'avaient royalement ignoré.

Drago poussa un soupir discret et tourna, désespéré, la tête à gauche pour voir si le discours des hommes – H_m…ne pas rire Drago _- saurait le distraire un tant soit plus.

Ainsi parmi ces mâles on pouvait compter George et Fred Weasley, un certain Grégoire qui devait avoir le même âge que Lupin, le Lupin responsable de sa souffrance présente, Ron Weasley, Bill et son assistant Henrique et Harry…

Harry qui avait son bras gauche autour de sa taille et sirotait un cocktail bariolé.

- On a bien essayé de le séparer de sa mère pour le mettre à l'abri mais celle-ci même agonisante nous empêche de l'approcher. S'exclama Bill soucieux.

- Même Bill qui l'a élevé au biberon petite n'arrive pas à la raisonner, on suppose que c'est la fièvre qui l'a fait délirer. Rajouta Henrique en haussant les épaules fatalistes.

- Ouaaaah ! Vous en parler comme un être humain, c'est si intelligent que ça les Dragons ?

Ron se mit à sourire lorsque Henrique fit une moue agacée, il semblait adorer taquiner ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux aussi longs que les siens mais aussi noir que les siens étaient blond.

Et alors que Henrique mordait à l'appas au grand amusement de l'assistance Drago se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry pour le prévenir qu'il allait se rendre aux toilettes.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever il sentit la pression du bras encerclant sa taille s'accentuer, l'empêchant de se lever.

-Harry ? Lui souffla le blond en interrogation. Mais il n'eut enréponse qu'un sec et rapide – retient toi, j'irais avec toi dans 20 minutes !-

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il en resta idiot. Drago sentit une pointe d'énervement monter mais il l'étouffa. Il se pencha alors vers son séduisant geôlier et tenta de luis exposer la situation d'une voix légère.

- Je dois y aller maintenant Harry si tu ne veux pas que je fasse « tâche » sur le joli canapé où tu es assis.

Le Sauveur tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Son regard était dur.

- j'ai dit non. Tu attendras que je me lève aussi.

Drago ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappait il commença à s'énerver.

- Je peux y aller tout seul ! Grinça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Harry dégagea son bras et interpella les filles.

- S'il te plait Anne ! Je sais grâce à Karine que tu es une accro de la technologie informatique, est ce que tu pourrais donner quelque conseils à Drago ? Il a commencé à s'y mettre il y a un mois et il à m'a déjà boursillé trois ordis !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il le poussa vers Anne-laccro-de-linformatik et il s'en retourna à sa conversation…Son air hébété et mortifié déclencha les rires moqueurs des filles et Drago récita une malédiction muette sur le brun.

_« Quel sale tour il vient de me faire! Et je peux en connaître les raisons ? Je voulais JUSTE aller aux chiottes espèce de Troll puant ! »_

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te pose problème avec tes ordinateurs ? Es tu au moins parvenu à appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage ?

Drago garda difficilement son calme devant cette raillerie des plus puérile venant de Granger.

_« Plus que cinq heures Drago ! Tiens bon ! »_

Il l'ignora donc et me tourna vers Anne.

- Je maîtrise le « chat » sur le net. J'ai réussi à me faire un compte mais il a vite été euh…piraté, oui, piraté... après cela les fenêtres ont commencés à s'allumer de manières euh…très désordonnées et très aléatoire…j'ai essayé d'y remédier mais j'ai perdu patience…et euh…

- Et ton ordi a apprit à voler se jour là ! Acheva Anne les yeux pétillants de malice et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

A cette première marque de sympathie Drago répondit par un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules.

- Ok ! Je vais voir si je peux t'éviter de tuer une autre de ses vaillantes machines! Et cela dit, elle attrapa la mallette à ses pieds pour en sortir un ordinateur portable qu'elle installa sur ses genoux.

Puis elle l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle en tapotant la baquette à son côté droit et c'est avec une joie d'enfant que le blond l'a rejoignit, son besoin pressant ne lui apparaissant plus si pressant alors.

Karine et Granger choisir ce moment pour aller vaquer au buffet et se fut le début d'une heure surréaliste !

Le dernier des Malfoy apprit que Karine et Granger étaient cousine et qu'Anne était une moldue. C'est sans doute grâce à cela que leur amitié pu naître.

Elle n'avait pas subit la guerre magique, Voldemort était pareil à ses yeux que Hitler : Un terrifiant tirant certes, mais un terrifiant tirant de papier.

Ce qu'elle savait des Mangemorts elle l'avait appris par Granger qui n'avait pas cherché à les diaboliser et c'était contenté de lui relater les faits le plus objectivement.

_« Elle remonte dans mon estime la brunette, quoi que je sois sûr que mon opinion à son sujet l'intéresserait autant que celle de Potter sur un de ses devoirs de potion…c'est-à-dire, aucun ! » _

Anne avait 19 ans et elle avait perdu ses parents deux ans plus tôt dans un accident. Sa dernière famille étant les Granger ceux si l'avait recueilli avec amour. Puis avec cela était venu le jour des confidences, et Anne avait alors découvert le quotidien magique des Grangers.

Drago éclata de rire lorsqu'elle lui relata ses premières voles avec la rousse –qui était aussi doué en vole qu'Harry l'était pour la divination-.

Et il pleura de rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta sa frayeur devant une arrivée massive de hiboux le jour de l'anniversaire de brune, se disant qu'elle s'était cru être transportée d'un coup dans un célèbre film d'angoisse, où des oiseaux se mettaient à attaquer à mort la population.

Entre deux clicks le blond lui parla de lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il su qu'il l'adorait lorsque après son bref et très aseptisé résumer de sa situation actuelle elle prit ses mains dans les sienne et lui déclara dans un grand sourire « Fait de ton mieux Drago et vit heureux ! »

Et à son tour il la fit rire avec ses souvenirs sur ses premiers contactes avec la magie – noir pour ne pas gâcher le tableau !- et il la vit raffoler de ses moquerie aigres-douces sur le monde où il avait grandi.

- Mangemort Drago! Man-geu-morrrreuuuu ! Répétait mon père au bord du désespoir ! Pffff… Et moi je disais Angeuuumorrrrr !!!!

- Bon sang ! Mais t'étais déjà un rebelle à 4 ans toi ! C'était un signe ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !!!! … je …je crois que c'…c'est ça que la prophétiseuse aurait du prédire à ton père ! Prrrrffff… Et non que son Lord Noir reviendrait des morts pour semer sang et chaos !

Anne venait de gagner une troisième crampe au ventre à force de rire et Drago souriait avec nostalgie.

- Alors c'est à vous que nous devons tout ce bruit ?

Drago releva la tête pour découvrir débout devant eux, un verre à la main un bel homme aux traits latinos d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux noirs et de longue dreadlogs de la même couleur et quelque rouge sang maintenu en une queue de cheval haute qui lui tombait sur les reins.

- Blaise… souffla t-il les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

* * *

A suivre! 


End file.
